Dreams in Reality
by saoirseabheith
Summary: Dreams are said to reveal what our mind and heart yearns for, our deepest desires. Jon/OC
1. Chapter 1

**All character's you recognize belong to the talented Mr. Martin. Anyone you don't know belongs to me. Hope you enjoy!**

Jon Snow slammed closed the doors of his chamber and lumbered across the stone floors towards his bed, shedding swords, daggers and cloak as he moved. He collapsed onto the soft blankets, his eyes shut before his head had fully settled on the pillows. Images began to play across his eyelids causing him to open them quickly in surprise. His dark eyes scanned the room but he saw nothing that screamed danger; Jon settled back into his bed and allowed sleep to overtake him.

_A strong breeze swept through the dense trees that surrounded him, leaves of hundreds of shades of green fell around his feet. Jon looked around to see a worn path weaving through the forest. He could hear a woman's voice in his head urging him down the path; her sweet tone caused his heart to race in his chest._

_Suddenly a dark figure appeared a few feet from him. A dark cloak covered everything but two pale hands that lifted to the head; small fingers took hold of the hood and slowly pulled it back revealing the most beautiful woman Jon had ever seen. Her ocean blue eyes sent a shock through him._

"_Who are you?" Jon asked, his voice shaking as he took in the contours of her flawless face._

_The woman stared at him in silence, her gaze unwavering. Jon blinked and when he opened his eyes the woman was so close that every time she took a breath, her chest brushed his. "Jon." She whispered bringing a hand to his jaw. Jon felt her other hand sliding down his chest towards the waistband of his trousers. _

_Jon brought both of his hands up to cup her face, pulling her into a passionate kiss. He felt her tongue glide across his, her fingers moving to tug at his hair. He broke the kiss but slid his lips along her jaw to her neck, causing a moan to echo through the woods._

_She moaned his name again, her hand slipping into his trousers stroking his growing length. Jon felt his knees buckle slightly and pulled her hand away from him. A smile spread slowly across the woman's face as she stepped further away. She turned on her heel and sprinted away from him; Jon yelled after her and quickly followed her path._

_Her laughter echoed around him spurring him to run faster. When he caught up with her, the strange woman was standing at the edge of a cliff, Winterfell in the distance behind her. Jon's eyes widened when she took a step back, her heels hanging over the edge. "Come to me." He begged holding out his hand._

"_Catch me, Jon." She said, spreading her arms wide and falling backward off the cliff. Jon screamed __and rushed to the edge, his eyes watching as her body plummeted towards the black water below._

Jon gasped awake, eyes darting around the room. He had had the dream for as long as he could remember but for some reason it and others like it had been coming every night for the last month. He got to his feet and paced the length of his room, replaying the details of the dream over and over.

He moved toward a window and stared down over the castle; the people milling around the market square distracted him from the fading voice playing with his mind. After nearly an hour, Jon shoved himself off the wall and walked back to his bed. 'No dreams, no dreams.' He thought but knew that no matter how he begged his subconscious the blue eyed woman would star in his dreams until morning came.

Jon sighed as he tried to focus on what his half-brother was saying but couldn't keep his mind on the topic at hand. "Bran, can we take a break? I need to get some air."

"We're outside." Bran said, raising an eyebrow. "How much more air do you need?"

Jon shot the child a look and said, "Just give me a moment, please."

Bran frowned but walked away leaving Jon leaning heavily against the wall near the blacksmith. A flash of red caught his eye and he looked up to see himself smiling down at the woman in his dreams. The apparitions were tangled in each others arms, uncaring that their scene wasn't appropriate for a market square.

Suddenly his oldest half-brother walked through the ghostly images pulling Jon back to reality. Robb's face as tense with worry, his eyes narrowed. "Are you alright?" Jon just shook his head. "What's wrong?"

"I had that dream again last night." Jon admitted.

"About the girl?"

"Yes. I've been having them every night and now I'm," Jon trailed off unsure if he should continue. At Robb's look he sighed, "I'm seeing her, seeing us together while I'm awake."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just now. I could see us together right there." Jon pointed to the center of the square. "I, I don't know what to do to stop it."

"Have you talked to father?" Robb asked, his concern plain on his face.

"No. I don't think this is something he'd concern himself with."

"What won't I concern myself with?" the deep, calming voice of Eddard 'Ned' Stark caused Jon to spin around. Ned raised an eyebrow waiting for one of his sons to begin speaking. "Well?"

"Jon's having dreams."

"Robb!" Jon snapped. Robb just shrugged. Jon sighed and looked back to his father. "It's nothing, father."

"Jon, walk with me." Ned said, his tone leaving no room for discussion. Jon shot Robb another look but did as his father requested and followed the Lord of Winterfell towards the gates.

They walked in silence towards the godswood, stopping beneath the weirwood tree. Ned sat down under the tree and looked at his son expectantly. "I've been having dreams for as long as I can remember." Jon finally began.

"What kind of dreams?"

"About a girl." He almost whispered. He felt a blush rise to his cheeks when Ned cracked a rare smile. "I usually only have them once every couple of months but lately I've been having them every night."

"What happens in the dreams?"

"There's one I have over and over. We're in the woods just over the ridge." Jon said looking towards the forest three or four miles away. "But everything is so green, no snow anywhere. She runs from me and stops on the edge of a cliff. I try to reach for her but she throws herself off the cliff and then I wake up. She asks me to catch her but there's just no way."

"What do you feel when you wake up?" Ned asked leaning forward.

"Terrified. Angry. Like I've failed her."

"What about the other dreams?"

Jon gnawed on his bottom lip before saying, "Some are just the two of us talking; here actually." He said looking towards the small lake of near black water. "Other's we're…" Jon trailed off, his blush deepening.

"You lie with her?"

"Yes."

Ned bit back at laugh at his son's embarrassment. "Why haven't you mentioned these to me?"

"I didn't know what to say. She confuses me. She's beautiful, wild, almost dangerous sometimes. She feels strong and stubborn, too much for me to hope to be real." Jon stated. The smile on his face made Ned clap his hand on his shoulder. "What do you think it means?"

"I think the Gods are trying to tell you something."

"What?"

"That's not for me to know."

"That's not helpful, father."

Ned just laughed. "Don't think so much about it, Jon. Your mind is constantly moving, searching."

Jon frowned but nodded. "Thank you, father."

"Let me know if these dreams progress."

"Of course."

Ned got to his feet. "Let's get back. Dinner should be served soon."

The two men walked back towards the square in silence, both minds racing. Jon looked up to see his father's wife watching them from a second story window. He nodded to her, only to have her turn away from the window.

Jon rolled his eyes and looked to his father. "I think I'll take my food in my chambers."

Ned hadn't missed the icy glare Catelyn had shot Jon and nodded. "I'll have someone bring something up to you."

"Thank you father."

"I hope sleep comes easily to you tonight."

Jon smiled softly. "As do I."

He trudged up to his room, taking off his furs. His room was always warm, sometimes bordering on hot; today was a hot day. Jon was nearly seated when a light knock sounded on his door. He crossed the short distance to fling the door open, revealing one of the kitchen wenches.

She batted her eyes up at him as she carefully passed Jon a silver tray. "Thanks." He said placing it on the end of his bed. "That'll be all."

"You sure, m'lord?"

"Positive. Now go." He said.

Jon ate slowly trying to draw out his time awake for as long as possible but soon he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. The sound of the tray clanking to the floor as it fell from his lap snapped him awake. With a sigh he stretched out, resting on his side his arm beneath his head. He closed his eyes and fell into deep sleep.

_Jon's lips ran along smooth skin, down the ivory column of her throat, between her breasts and stopping just below her belly button. He looked up to see blue eyes staring back at him. "Delilah." He whispered, pressing his lips back to her skin. A soft moan caused him to smile against her skin. _

"_Jon, don't tease." She begged, bringing her hands to wind in his hair. He laughed and kissed his way back up her body, coming to settle between her thighs. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a rough kiss. "You know I hate when you tease."_

"_You love it."_

_Delilah rolled her eyes and pushed him onto his back, settling just below his erection. Jon's eyes ran down her body, his hands resting on her hips. She leaned down and kissed him sweetly. "Fuck me, Jon."_

"Jon!" a shove on his shoulder caused Jon to jolt awake.

"What? What is it?"

His eyes adjusted to the dark to see Theon standing a few feet away from him. "It's time to leave. The hunt, remember?"

Jon thought for a moment but then nodded. "Yes. Just give me a moment. I'll be down soon."

Theon nodded and left the man alone. Jon sat up on his elbows and let out a sigh of frustration. 'One more minute.' He thought wanting to close his eyes and reenter the dream but the sound of men readying their horses in the square below his window forced him to his feet.

He changed into a thicker set of clothes and pulled on his cloak, sheathed his sword and tucked a dagger into his boot before heading down to the square. He nodded at his father's men as he passed them; he climbed onto his horse and looked at his half-brother. "Ready when you are."

"Let's go, boys." Robb said nudging his horse into a gallop.

**So? What'd ya think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I really appreciate it. Keep them coming if you will.**

"Well that was a complete and utter waste of time." Theon said looking over at Jon and Robb. They both rolled their eyes and kept moving their horses forward. They had been out game hunting all morning and when they saw no boars or deer they switched to rabbits and foxes as the day progressed.

The sun was slowly making its way down to the horizon as the group rode back towards Winterfell. Theon was in a foul mood as usual and was bringing down Robb's mood, so Jon stayed silent, not that he could focus on much of anything. His entire body was alight; hair standing on end as his eyes scanned the dense forest around them.

A murmuring sound pulled his head to the left. As he listened the murmuring grew louder and louder. The flickers of maybe half a dozen flames moved quickly through the trees. "Robb." He said pulling his brother's attention to the running flames.

Before anyone could speak a petite body broke through the trees and onto the path. Her flaming red hair was so bright against the late summer snow that it looked like fire itself. Jon could see blood running down her face and bare arms. She was dressed in a loose, nearly see-through cream dress that was slowly becoming red. He dismounted his horse and rushed forward, only to have the woman jerk to a stop, her ocean blue eyes wide.

"Please, don't fear me. We aren't going to hurt you." He kept his voice calm in attempts to quell the fear in her eyes.

The woman looked over her shoulder then back at the men. "Please, they will kill me."

"Why?" Robb asked as he joined Jon, not noticing the sudden tension in Jon's shoulders.

"I ran from them." She stated as if that would answer every question.

Robb looked to Jon then to Theon, who shrugged. He looked back to the woman just as the first row of torches broke onto the path. He quickly moved in front of the woman glancing over his shoulder to see Jon tucking the woman safely behind his body as well. His blue eyes found the torch welders, numbering six or seven, looking between them, uncertainty on their rough faces.

"She's ours." The headman spoke gruffly.

"Has she committed a crime?"

The man looked back at his followers then to Robb. "She ran."

"And the punishment for this crime?"

"Death."

Robb narrowed his eyes at the man. "My father is Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell, protector of the North. All punishment of crime must go through him. Are you unaware of this law?"

"This is a trivial matter that doesn't concern Lord Stark." The man's tone of voice changed to a slightly more pleasant one, but just barely.

"You're going to kill her." Jon stated. "That's not the punishment for a trivial crime." He added, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

Robb could hear the anger in his brother's voice and glanced back at him again. Jon met his gaze and lifted an eyebrow. Robb smirked then said, "We will take the girl to Winterfell. Tomorrow, you and your men should come and explain her crimes to my father. He will deliver the punishment as to keep your hands clean."

The man practically snarled, "That is not necessary."

"But it is." Robb told him, taking a step back. "Hope to see you all well tomorrow."

Jon watched as the torch bearing men slowly backed away before disappearing into the forest. He turned to face the woman and saw her eyes studying him intensely. He knew those eyes; he knew that hair. Jon shook his head slightly to clear the impossible thoughts. Jon took off his cloak and quickly wrapped it around her body.

The woman opened her mouth to speak only to sway backward. Jon caught her around the waist before she hit the ground. "She's freezing." He said staring at her face, nearly completely covered in thick red liquid.

"Look at that." Theon said from atop his horse. He pointed towards the woman's wrists. "She was bound."

Jon looked down her bruised and bloodied arm to see a dark purple bruise around her wrist. The ropes had been tied so tightly the twist of the ropes fibers had been left visible in the bruise. "Maybe a slave?"

Robb frowned. "I don't think they'd keep her as a slave. Even through the blood, her face is beautiful. Whore, probably."

"We need to get her out of the snow." Jon said, carefully placing the woman on his horse. He climbed up after, wrapping an arm tightly around her waist.

It felt like days had passed by the time the men rode through the gates of Winterfell, though Jon knew it was no more than an hour. He saw his father and his father's wife immediately rise to their feet. His father's small smile turned to a frown when he saw the bloody woman on Jon's horse.

"What's happened?" he asked rushing forward.

"She was running from a band of men. They intended on killing her." Jon stated allowing his father to pull the woman carefully from the horse. "They said her crime was running and that punishment was death."

"For running?" Ned asked. "I don't understand. Running from what?"

"They didn't say."

Robb spoke up. "I've invited them to Winterfell to explain her crimes to you. They seemed nervous about coming so I feel their crime is tribal."

"Good thinking, son." Ned said already walking away, the girl in his arms. "Send for Maester Luwin."

Jon followed his father into the castle, followed closely by Catelyn. They travelled up the steps to one of the warmer rooms in Winterfell and the woman was carefully laid on the furs. Jon stood at the foot of the bed, eyes unwavering as he stared down at her. He felt his father's hand on his shoulder and finally broke his stare.

"We should leave them to examine her." Ned said nodding to the left side of the bed. Jon looked over and realized he had completely missed Luwin's entrance.

"Yes, of course."

Ned led Jon from the room and shut the door firmly behind him. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry?" Jon hated to ask but he missed his father's words.

"What is wrong with you?"

Jon blushed deeply. "It's nothing, I'm sorry. I'm just…"

"Jon," Ned began placing his hand on his shoulder. "Tell me what is bothering you."

"It's her." Jon whispered. "Her eyes are the same, her hair, even her voice."

"I don't understand."

Jon frowned, not believing he was about to say the words. "She's the woman in my dreams."

Ned's eyes narrowed even further. "What?"

"I know it's impossible but I…" he trailed off. He forced his lips into a small smile. "I'm probably just wishing to see her, aren't I?"

Ned didn't speak just pulled his oldest child into a tight hug. "Go get some sleep, son. I'll send for you when your lady wakes up."

Jon nodded breaking the hug. "Please do."

He found his way to his chambers and shut the door behind him firmly, his back flush against it. 'Hold it together, Jon.' A voice in his head screamed. He took off his sword and dropped it onto a chair near the door, then kicked off his boots. He dropped to his bed, arms beneath his head and allowed sleep to take him.

_Jon pushed her back towards the bed, blowing out the candles as he went. He left two lit as they were too far away from her embrace. Delilah giggled at his urgency; when she felt her legs hit the foot of the bed she collapsed into the sheets. Jon covered her body with his, lifting her slightly to move her further up the bed so her head rested on the pillows. "You are wearing way too many clothes." He breathed out. _

_Delilah laughed and sat up slightly giving him the room to yank her dress over her head. Jon kissed her chest as inch after inch of skin was revealed by the removal of the dress. Delilah let her knees knock together and bit her lip as she looked up at him beneath hooded eyes._

_Jon groaned at the picture she painted. Her bare form with her auburn hair fanned around her head, combined with her sweet expression gave her an innocent look that was driving him crazy. He touched her knees, pulling them apart gently. Delilah grinned up at him and dropped her legs enough for him to slide between her thighs. He brought his hands to her face, stroking the soft skin of her cheek while staring into her eyes._

"_What?" she finally asked._

"_Nothing, just thinking that I am a lucky man." He said sincerely. Delilah couldn't stop the huge grin from spreading across her face at his words. She leaned up and kissed him slowly, allowing his tongue entrance into her mouth. Jon rocked gently into her core causing her to moan into his mouth. _

_He slid down her body until he knelt between her thighs. He smiled up at her before dipping his tongue into her, tasting her sweet pussy. A primeval feeling took over him as he furiously licked and sucked her sensitive flesh. Delilah writhed on the bed, pulling his hair roughly as pleasure swept through her body. She came hard and fast within minutes of his first tongue stroke._

Jon snapped awake with the taste of her lingering on his tongue. "Gods help me." He mumbled slamming his eyes closed. When sleep didn't come he slid out of his bed and began to redress. As his hand was reaching for his doorknob, a loud knock rumbled against it. He pulled it open to reveal one of Luwin's apprentices. "She's awake?"

"Yes, a moment ago. She called out for you, sir."

Jon felt his heart constrict in his chest and he pushed passed the boy, nearly running down the hallway and down the stairs until he skid to a stop in front of the room. He took a deep breath before pushing the door open slowly. His heart stopped in his chest when he saw her sitting in the middle of the bed, her face and body clean.

Her ocean eyes met his and he saw a blush fill her cheeks. "Hello." She whispered.

"Hello."

He stepped into the room, nodding his head to Catelyn, who was staring at him in confusion. "A word?" His father's wife asked.

"Of course." He said then looked back at the woman, "Excuse me for a moment."

He followed Catelyn into the hall. "How do you know this girl?"

"I don't really."

"She called for you while she slept."

Jon didn't say anything but felt his cheeks redden. "How was she?"

"She has a cut along her forehead. Several on her back and arms. Bruises covering most of her body."

"Did they," Jon took a breath but couldn't say the words.

Catelyn sighed and shook her head, "No. She's still intact."

Jon knew the relief on his face further confused her but didn't even know how to begin his story about the woman in the room a few feet away. "When I figure out what's going on, I will tell you and Lord Stark."

"Don't overtire her. She should be resting." Catelyn said before stalking down the hall.

Jon hesitated then nudged open the door. The woman was on her feet, standing at one of the windows beside her bed. He couldn't help but admire the way the fresh gray dress clung to her curves. "My Lady." He greeted causing her head to snap around. "Forgive me. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's fine, my Lord."

"They said you called for me?"

Again her cheeks burned bright red and she looked away, back out over Winterfell. "I was dreaming."

"Were you, Delilah?" He tested the name, unsure if he would look foolish.

Her eyes met his and he swore he could see her heart beating against her chest. "Yes. You know my name?"

"I've said it many times, my Lady."

Delilah's eyes narrowed and the blood left her face. "You have, haven't you?"

Jon brought a hand to his eyes, suddenly feeling pain shoot across his forehead. "I don't understand any of this."

"Nor do I." she laughed pulling his eyes back to her. "I think I'm going mad."

"Well if you're mad, then I am as well." Jon told her taking a step forward. "Tell me something."

"Yes?"

"What were you dreaming of?" he asked moving even closer.

Delilah met his gaze, a small smile on her lips. Jon couldn't help but move even closer, now standing so close her breasts brushed his chest with every breath she took. "We were making love. Well actually you were pleasuring me, my Lord."

"Yes, I was."

"How is this possible?" she whispered swaying slightly.

"Lie down. You shouldn't be up yet." Jon told her, touching her arm gently. He led her back to the bed and once she was safely leaning against the wall, he pulled the furs over her body. "Is that the only dream you've had of me?"

Delilah hit the space beside her. "Please, sit." He hesitated but sat down. "No. I've had dreams of you for years. Since I was very young. But it used to just be one over and over."

"In the forest?" Jon asked, amazed at how naturally they were talking about something so utterly unnatural.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Yes. I ran from you."

"And made me watch you die." He added, reaching out to touch her bruised cheek lightly. "I hate that dream."

"As do I." she whispered, leaning into his hand. Jon realized that the space between them was growing smaller but couldn't figure out who was moving. Soon the gap between them was less than an inch and he could feel her breath against his lips. He ignored the voice screaming for him to get away and closed his lips around hers in a frenzied kiss. She gripped his shirt as desire pulsed through her, moaning into his mouth when his tongue snaked across hers. His hands trailed from her face to her hair and then down her back.

When air became a necessity Delilah broke the kiss and stared up at him. "Woah." She whispered catching her breath.

"Yeah." Jon whispered, lightly kissing her again. Her lips were like a drug and he couldn't deny himself the pleasure. "Tell me I need to stop."

"Don't stop." Delilah said against his lips, stroking her thumb along his jaw. "I've waited nearly 10 years for this."

Jon laughed quietly then dropped a sweet kiss against her lips. "Any minute my brother is going to come into my room and wake me up."

"Don't jinx us, Jon." She told him between their lips meeting. Her fingers tangled in his thick hair pulling him tighter against her.

The banging of wood against stone jerked them apart. Jon shot to his feet and turned to see Maester Luwin standing in the doorway, his eyes wide. The old man carefully entered the room, ignoring the sudden tension surrounding them. "I've come to give you something to dull the pain, to help you sleep through the night."

"Thank you." Delilah said, trying not to laugh out loud. She accepted the silver cup, her nose scrunching at the rancid smell. "What is this?"

"My personal concoction. Known to have you asleep in minutes."

"He's not lying." Jon said, remembering the last time he'd been given the thick liquid. "I fell asleep going down the stairs once when I was 12."

"Terrific." Delilah frowned at the cup then took a breath. She emptied the cup, bringing a hand to her mouth to keep herself from spitting it back out. She forced the medicine down her throat, cursing the old man in her thoughts. "Oh gods." She whispered.

"Jon, Lord Stark wants a word with you before you retire." Luwin said taking the cup from Delilah. "I think our guest needs to rest now."

Jon looked to the bed to see Delilah curling onto her side as the medicine took its hold. He could see her straining to keep her eyes open and failing miserably. "Sleep well, my lady."

"Sleep sweet." She mumbled, pulling the furs higher over her arms.

Jon shot her one last look before allowing Maester Luwin to usher him out of the room. Luwin placed a hand on Jon's bicep and said, "I'll be checking on her throughout the night. Don't worry."

He didn't speak but watched the old man make his way down the hallway. Jon sighed and turned on his heel, moving in the opposite direction. His feet guided him down to his father's den, knowing Ned would be there.


	3. Chapter 3

The door was cracked open and he could see Ned standing over a desk, his eyes focused on a piece of paper. Jon knocked lightly, announcing his presence. "Father?"

"Ah, son." Ned gestured for him to enter. "Shut the door."

Jon did as was requested and stepped into the room. He was surprised to see Robb seated across from their father. "How's the woman?" Robb asked.

"She's fine. Luwin just gave her the syrup."

Robb made a face. "Well she'll be out until tomorrow afternoon."

Ned stared at Jon with a raised eyebrow, waiting. "It's her." Jon finally said.

"You're positive?"

"Who?" Robb asked, not liking that he had been left in the dark.

"Positive. She knew me. She's seen the same things as me."

"The girl? What has she seen?"

Jon sighed and looked between his brother and father, who nodded. "The girl upstairs, Delilah, is the woman in me dreams."

"I agree she's beautiful but I don't know if I'd go so far as to say she's dream girl material. But then again I haven't seen her blood free."

"No, Robb. She's the woman that I've been dreaming about since I was seven. She is the woman in my dreams."

Robb stared at him for several long minutes. "That's crazy, Jon. Absolutely insane."

"Trust me, I'm fully aware."

Ned watched his son pace the length of the room a few times before speaking, "Catelyn said she called out to you in her sleep. Were you asleep as well?"

"Yes." Jon hated the heat in his cheeks as he remembered the dream. "It was the same dream. We're sharing them."

Ned sighed. "Well." He said, unsure of how to continue. "I still need to hear of her crimes, Jon."

"I understand."

"Ok. Both of you, out. I have some work to finish up. I'll see you in the morning."

Jon and Robb quickly exited the room as their father slumped into his chair. Jon could feel the questions bubbling in his brother and sighed, "She's had the forest dream." He told him.

"Sorcery?"

"I don't think so." Jon ran a hand through his hair. "She seemed nervous about it."

"Could be a trick." Robb told him. "Just be careful with this, Jon. We don't know anything about this woman. She could be forcing you to see and feel whatever it is you're seeing and feeling."

"Robb, I'm not falling at this woman's feet." Jon lied. He knew if he was left with the woman for very long, he would in fact fall to her feet. She already had him wrapped around her finger and she'd been in Winterfell less than a day. Robb shot him a look of disbelief. "Fine, I'll try to keep my distance until we figure this out."

"Thank you."

The brother's split off at the steps and Jon made his way to his chambers. He stripped out of his shirt then crawled into his bed, suddenly feeling like he hadn't slept in days. He stared at his ceiling as his thoughts took over. 'She's beautiful. Could it be sorcery? Who would spend 10 years making me see her? What would that do? Why wait so long? What if it was a sign? Didn't Old Nan tell stories about people who could share dreams? Didn't she say it was common in the time of the First Men and Andals? Oh Gods, my head hurts!'

He groaned and rolled onto his stomach, burying his face in his pillow. 'Stop it, Snow! She's just a woman. She's just a woman you've wanted since, well since always. No, she's a woman you don't know! You do not know her, Snow!'

"Just let me sleep." He begged his own mind. "Just want to sleep." His mind quieted but continued to race as he drifted into restless sleep, filled with dreams of the redhead a floor below him.

"Jon!" a shrill voice caused his eyes to snap open. He looked around to see Bran standing beside his bed. "Breakfast is ready!"

"Bran!" Jon grumbled rolling away from his brother. "We've talked about this."

"Wake up!"

"No. Sleepy."

"Who's Delilah?"

Jon's head snapped around to look at the little boy. "What?"

"You whispered her name just before you finally woke up." Bran stated. "Who is Delilah?"

"No one you need to concern yourself with." Jon snapped sitting up on his elbow. Bran just stared at him with questioning eyes. Jon sighed and ran a hand over his face. "She's a woman we found in the woods yesterday. I guess my mind thought I should think of her."

"Is that whose downstairs with mother?"

"I don't know Bran. I'm up here with you."

Bran rolled his eyes. "If you get up, you'll be able to tell me!"

"Fine." Jon relented and pushed the furs off his legs. He pulled on his wool shirt and leather jacket before yanking on his boots. He ruffled his brother's hair, "Let's go."

Bran grabbed his brother's hand and pulled him through the hallways until they entered the Great Hall. Jon's eyes immediately found Delilah seated beside his father's wife. An easy smile graced her lips as she listened to Catelyn. "Is that her?" Bran asked.

"Yes. That's her."

"No wonder you were dreaming about her." Bran said earning a light hit to the back of the head. "What?"

"You shouldn't speak like that." Jon admonished. "Especially not when she could hear you."

"She can't hear me."

As soon as the words left Bran's mouth, Delilah's gaze lifted to them and her eyebrow arched lightly. "She has excellent hearing." Jon muttered, nudging the boy towards the table. "Good morning, ladies." Jon greeted his sister's as he passed them at the end of the table.

The two barely broke their intent stares at the strange woman beside their mother. Jon continued toward the two redheads and nodded in greeting. "Good morning." He heard his voice shake slightly as he looked into ocean blue eyes.

"Good morning." Delilah smiled. "How are you?"

"I think I should be asking you that." Jon said gesturing to the cut on her forehead.

"Better, thank you."

A throat clearing pulled Jon's attention down to Bran. The boy tapped his foot on the floor and stared at Jon expectantly. Jon rolled his eyes but smiled. "Forgive me. Bran, this is Winterfell's newest guest, Delilah. Delilah, this is Bran; Lord Eddard Stark's son."

Delilah turned slightly in her chair and smiled brightly at the boy. "It is an honor to meet you Bran." She said offering her hand.

Bran blushed bright red. Jon laughed quietly and hit his shoulder. Bran came back to his senses and took her hand in a shaky grip. "Honor is mine." He mumbled.

"Bran, get you some food." Catelyn told him.

The boy nodded and scampered away towards the middle of the table, where food was piled high. Jon followed the boy and loaded up a plate with fruits and bread. As he moved to sit, he felt a hand clap on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder to see his father. "Good morning, father."

"Join us." Ned stated nodding towards the empty spaces beside Delilah and Catelyn. "Now." He added when Jon didn't move.

Jon sighed but moved slowly towards the end of the table. His father plopped into his chair at the head of the table and gestured for Jon to take the seat beside Delilah. Robb quickly filled the space beside Catelyn.

"Good to see you up and about, dear." Ned told Delilah. "Are you feeling up to answering a few questions?"

"Ned, after breakfast!" Catelyn chastised. "Let the poor girl eat in peace before you interrogate her."

"Forgive me." Ned looked directly into Delilah's eyes with a look Jon recognized as embarrassment.

"It's fine, my Lord." She said with a sweet smile. "I understand you have questions."

"Yes, but my wife is right. You must eat and regain your strength." Ned stated gesturing to her plate. "Eat up, child."

Jon could feel eyes on him and looked away from Delilah to see Robb staring at him carefully. Robb's gaze flicked to Delilah for a moment before moving back to Jon. Jon raised an eyebrow, almost daring his half-brother to speak the words floating around his mind. Robb narrowed his stare then sighed, breaking the gaze.

The remainder of the meal was filled with vague chatter about nothing of importance. Jon could his father compiling a list of questions as he ate and hoped he was allowed to be present for the interrogation. Finally after what felt like hours, Delilah looked at Ned. "Whenever you're ready, my Lord."

"Robb, Jon; you come as well." Ned said getting to his feet. "I feel this conversation might be better suited for my den."

Jon waited as Delilah got to her feet before following his already moving father and brother. "I feel I should apologize in advance for the amount of questions." He whispered.

Delilah smiled up at him. "I think it's understandable. I'm asking him not to kill me today, after all."

Jon frowned, "Don't talk about that."

"Why not?"

"I'm not going to let you die today."

Delilah smiled and gently touched his arm. "You don't get to decide that, Jon." She told him. Jon's frown deepened knowing she was right.

They entered Ned's den and quickly settled near the hearth, Delilah across from Ned on a leather-covered seat. Jon stood to her right while Robb sat next to their father. Ned's elbows found his knees and he began, "So I feel we should start with something basic. Who are you?"

Delilah smiled. "My name is Delilah Nymerious."

"Nymerious? I'm unfamiliar with that family."

"I was born in Braavos. My family descends from slaves of Nymeria; the name developed when they fled Dorne."

"What are you doing so far north?" Robb asked.

"Some months ago my father sent me to King's Landing to complete a deal for him. When my ship docked, I was taken." She explained quietly. "I think the men thought I would be worth something to them." She added with a shrug. "Anyway, they held me for months until another group took me in the night and dragged me up here. They tied me up and kept me unconscious most of the time, except to beat me when the mood struck."

She paused when she saw Jon's fists clench at his sides. She looked to his face to see his jaw flex. Delilah looked away, back to her hands. "For some reason, yesterday morning I felt that I could make it if I ran. I spent an hour getting out of my restraints and then just ran as fast as I could. My feet pulled me into your path and here I am."

"Why would these men take you? It's a months long trip from King's Landing to Winterfell. That's one hell of a journey to take a captive on."

"I'm not sure." She said, not sounding completely convinced. "I've heard them talk about marrying me off to one of their own but first the group's elders were allowed to, um, they would be allowed to rape me."

Ned frowned and cut his eyes up at Jon. His oldest son was staring at him with an arched eyebrow. "I have to listen to what those men say. I will make my decision after both sides have spoken."

Delilah spoke up, "They will come today. They aren't good at losing what they think belongs to them."

"Neither is Jon." Robb muttered earning an elbow to the gut from Ned. Delilah smiled at the man then looked up at Jon.

"No I'm not." He stated, unashamed at his words.

"I rule fair, Delilah." Ned said quickly before either brother could speak again.

The redhead smiled, "That's all I ask."

"Why would the group take you in King's Landing?" Robb asked suddenly.

Three sets of Northern eyes fell on Delilah when she hesitated. She bit her bottom lip lightly then said, "My father is the Sealord."

She looked up to see them exchanging glances before Ned looked to her. "Have you had any contact with him?"

"None. Actually I'd love to send my family a raven."

"I'll take you once we're finished here." Jon told her.

"Thank you."

"Now, this thing between the two of you," Ned began, "Explain it to me."

"I have." Jon said.

"Yes but I'd like to hear it from both of you. Now, Delilah, I've heard Jon's side but I'd like to hear your version of these events."

"Um," Delilah shifted in her seat. "Sorry, I've never really talked about this with anyone."

"I'm sorry if this is embarrassing for you but I must understand this since my son is involved."

"Father…" Jon tried but stopped talking when he felt a small hand wrap around his wrist. He looked down to see Delilah looking up at him. She winked at him and he felt the tension leave his body. 'Dear gods, you've known her a day. Do not let a woman control you this way.'

"When I was very young I started having this dream of a pale, dark haired boy. We were standing in the middle of a forest, just looking at each other. I ran from him and back onto a cliff, asking him to catch me when I fall. I threw myself off the cliff and before I hit the water, I woke up." She summarized quickly. "As I got older, the dream changed and then turned into more dreams of varying scenes. When I saw Jon in the woods yesterday, I thought I had passed out or something but the way he spoke to me; he seemed as confused as I did and I knew I had to be awake. Of course then I thought I had officially gone mad, which is the worse of the two options."

"I've heard of such things but it's always been in the stories mothers tell their daughters." Ned said quietly. "I wish to discuss it with Maester Luwin. Is that alright with both of you?"

Delilah looked to Jon who just shrugged. She looked back to Ned, "That's fine."

"Good. Now, please go and send your raven. I have to prepare for our guests. I'll send someone for you when they arrive."

"Thank you, Lord Stark." She said getting to her feet. She looked to Jon, "Lead the way, my Lord."

**So?**


	4. Chapter 4

Jon smirked at her tone but led her to the hallway. They fell into synced step as they moved towards the raven's keep. "Jon," Delilah said, breaking the silence. He looked down at her questioningly. "Why did you not introduce Bran as your brother?"

"I'm sorry?"

"At breakfast. You introduced him as Lord Stark's son. I know you're a bastard but why wouldn't you say brother?"

Jon sighed and looked straight ahead, "Yes. Lady Catelyn is not very fond of my presence here to begin with. I try to keep her from openly hating me in front of my half-brothers and sisters."

"By making sure she knows the others are trueborn?"

"Yes. I'm not a Stark."

"You are a Snow. That is the name of bastard's of the North, right?"

Jon smiled. "Yes. Jon Snow."

"Honor to officially make your acquaintance, Jon Snow." She teased stopping to give a mock bow. Jon laughed, shaking his head as he turned to face her. "Jon Snow." She said again, more quietly, just allowing the name to roll from her tongue. "Can I tell you something without you laughing at me?"

"Of course." He stepped closer, unable to keep the distance between them at more than a foot. She was ringing her fingers together, something he knew she only did when she was nervous.

"When I was very young, I thought you were an angel." She said blushing deeply. "I thought the gods had sent you to me to keep me safe and sane."

"As did I." Jon told her. "But why would a princess of Braavos need to be safe and sane?"

Jon didn't expect the humorless laugh that left her lips and regretted the question immediately. Delilah's gaze was suddenly faraway as she drifted into a memory. "I won't bore you with the details but I didn't turn out the way my mother had hoped and she doesn't like not getting what she wants."

Jon could only nod then offered his arm to her. "Ravens?"

"Yes, please." She slipped her arm through his and allowed him to lead her through the maze of hallways.

They moved in silence until they reached the raven's keep. "There's scrolls and pens and ink on the desk in there. Would you like privacy while you write?"

"Yes. I'll only be a moment." She told him, her hand sliding from his elbow to his wrist then across the palm of his hand. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end at the sensation and pulled his arm back to his side.

He watched her disappear into the keep and moved to gaze down at Winterfell. Over the wall he could see a caravan of nearly 20 men riding towards the city's gates. His mouth set into a frown as the riders got closer. He saw his father's men keep them from entering the city and rerouted them towards the executioner's stone.

A hand on his back eased the tension he felt as he turned to face Delilah. "Is everything alright?" she asked taking in the frown and crease on his forehead.

"Your captors have just arrived." Her eyes moved to the window and she stepped forward to see them more clearly. "My father won't kill you."

"From your mouth to the gods ears." She whispered. "I'd really rather not die today." She turned to face him, suddenly realizing how close they were to each other. She placed her hands on his abdomen out of sheer habit and looked into his dark eyes. "We really should be going."

"I know." Jon whispered. "But the longer I keep you up here, the less time you'll be near those men. Less of a chance I'll kill one of them."

Delilah smiled gently but before either could speak a soft throat was cleared. They looked to their rights to see Arya watching them carefully. Her eyes shifted from their faces to their midsections where his hands had found her waist and her fists were clenching at the wool covering his stomach.

"Yes, Arya?" Jon asked, not moving. He would not allow his nine-year-old sister to make him move, even though every proper bone in his body told him to.

"Father sent me. You and the lady are requested in the square." She said letting her stare rove over Delilah.

Jon sighed and finally released the woman. He took a step back and then gestured for her to walk ahead of him, beside his youngest sister. Delilah smiled but quickly fell into step next to Arya. "I don't think we were properly introduced this morning. I'm Delilah."

"Arya. Is it true you're from Braavos?"

Delilah laughed the sweet laugh that made Jon's stomach flip. "News travels fast in this place. Yes, I am."

"What's it like there?"

"Beautiful." Delilah told her.

"I've wanted to go there since I heard about it. Not much is written about it; it's so mysterious sounding."

"Well if I get out of this today, I'll find you and answer any questions you have. I'll dispel some of that mystery for you."

"Really?" Arya suddenly looked ecstatic. "That would be lovely."

Delilah laughed but the smile fell from her face when they stepped into the square. Ned and Robb Stark were already on horses, waiting patiently. Jon saw Rodrik, also on horseback, near the gates. Two horses waited to be mounted and Jon pressed his hand to Delilah's lower back, nudging her forward. He could fell her trembling and pulled her to a stop, fully aware of all the eyes on them.

"It will be fine." He whispered.

"You don't know that."

"I do. We would not have had ten years worth of dreams to end up being allowed to spend one single day together!" his voice remained so low only she could hear him. "It would be cruel and my gods aren't that cruel."

"Neither are mine."

"Then you will be fine."

Delilah smiled up at him before turning to move towards a grey horse. He watched her pull herself effortlessly onto its back and look back at him. "What are you waiting for?" she asked, earning a laugh from Ned and Robb.

Jon climbed onto his horse and realized that Bran was saddled near Rodrik. 'I guess he is the right age for this.' He thought as he followed the line of horses outside of the city gates. In the distance he could see the large group circling the executioner's stone, clearly not happy they were having to wait.

"Lord Stark, these are the gentlemen from the Wolfswood." A man Jon recognized as Elliot said when Ned's feet hit the ground.

Jon followed suit and moved to stand beside Delilah's horse. His father looked back and nodded causing him to hold his hand out. "Stay close to me unless otherwise stated." He whispered as he helped her from the horse. Delilah gave a subtle nod and followed him to stand just behind Ned.

"The lady has told me her side of things. Now I'd like to hear from you."

Jon recognized the headman from the day before and resisted the urge to hit him. The man's nose scrunched in disgust as he looked at Delilah. "We bought her down in King's Landing. She's to submit to her owners. She didn't and amongst our family, that is a crime. Slaves deserve death for disobeying her keepers."

"What did she not submit to?" Ned asked. Jon could hear the anger in his father's voice.

"She was to bed my men." The headman said quickly. "To make her is my right as lawful owner."

"To force sex on a woman is not your right." Ned stated. "Do you have proof that you bought her?"

"Proof? No. We don't need proof."

"I'm afraid you do."

"She's mine to do as I wish." The man sounded indignant and on the verge of losing control.

"Is that your only defense?" Ned asked him. "If so, I suggest you get back on your horses and find your way back into the Wolfswood."

"I'm not leaving without her head on a spike."

"Yes. You are." Ned said then turned on his heel to move back to his horse. "As Lord of Winterfell, protector of the North, I declare this woman innocent of any crimes. No punishment will be rendered."

Jon heard the men grumbling to themselves but ignored it as he looked down at Delilah. Her blue eyes were focused on the headman who was staring straight back at her. "Come on." He whispered, urging her back to her horse.

Delilah's eyes suddenly widened and before Jon could fully access the situation, he saw her arm shoot out to the right. His eyes travelled the length of her arm to see an arrow clutched tightly in her hand, inches from its target above his heart. He felt the air leave his lungs when he realized she had just saved him from certain death.

**Hope you're enjoying the story so far! Maybe review time? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! I truly appreciate them. Hope you enjoy!**

Her eyes were the size of saucers as she looked up at him. Around them, Jon heard the sounds of men shouting and metal hitting metal but his focus was on the red line sliding from her hand down her wrist. He carefully took her hand and pried her fingers off of the arrow. A gash ran the length of her palm where the arrowhead had met flesh.

"Jon!" Ned called out rushing towards them. "Are you alright?"

"Fine. She caught it." He whispered staring back into Delilah's eyes.

"What?" Ned asked as he looked between them. "How…?" he trailed off as he looked down at Delilah.

"Gods, Jon!" Robb breathed out as he approached. Jon looked towards the voice and saw bodies lying around the executioner's stone while some member's of the caravan were standing wide eyed with their arms over their heads. "I was sure you were hit. How did you dodge that?"

"He didn't." Bran whispered, reminding everyone of his presence. "She stopped it."

"Are you alright?" Jon whispered, running his fingertip along the base of her palm.

"I'm fine." She said, her breath catching in her throat. "Just need to wrap it up."

"How did you do that?" Bran asked.

"Let's get her back inside the walls." Ned said still staring at the woman. He looked back to the caravan. "You all get back to your homes. Take your dead with you."

The ride back to Winterfell was swift and before Jon knew it, he was sliding from the saddle. He watched as Delilah carefully slid from her horse, cradling her hand to her chest and closed the gap between them. "Honestly, how much pain?"

"It's just a little." She told him, resting her uninjured hand on his chest. "It's nothing compared to the alternative."

Jon brought his hand up to cover hers and squeezed lightly. "We need to get you to Luwin."

"I can do it myself."

"No. Luwin."

He turned to move towards the castle only to see the old man already rushing towards them, Robb close behind him. "Let me see what you've done to yourself." Luwin exclaimed, as he got closer. He took her bloodied hand in both of his and flipped it to see the palm. "That's deep, child. Go to the Great Hall and I'll bring up some ointment and cloth."

"Nothing that will make me tired." Delilah stated firmly.

"Of course, child."

Jon looked over her head to see his father and brother whispering at each other. He felt a tug on his shirt and looked at the woman. "Go. Be a Lord. I'll see you later." Delilah told him nodding her head towards his family. He opened his mouth to protest only to have her raise an eyebrow. "Go."

With that she turned on her heel and moved into the castle leaving him staring after her. Once she was out of sight he moved to stand beside his brother. Ned looked from Robb to Jon and said, "I've never seen anything like that. You should be dead right now."

"Yes, I'm very aware of that fact." Jon sighed.

"It's common in Braavos for women's instincts to honed, right?" Robb asked.

"There are stories that suggest it but I can't honestly say for sure. I've never had the privilege to go."

Robb smirked, "Well if Jon keeps things going the way they are with all his touching and stares, we will all have a reason to go soon."

"Shut up, Robb." Jon rolled his eyes. He was more than a little shocked to feel his stomach lighten with butterflies. 'Stop that now!' the voice in the back of his mind shouted.

"Let's go check on your woman." Ned said moving into the castle.

"She's not my woman." Jon tried to say firmly. The look Ned shot him over his shoulder told him he failed. "Well not really."

"She's your woman, brother. No man in this city wants to come within 10 feet of her because they think she's already been claimed." Robb laughed. "Just hurry up and make a move."

"I've known her a day!"

"So?"

Jon rolled his eyes. "Robb, she's not a whore where five minutes of pleasantries is enough."

"Pity."

The brother's stopped their bickering when they entered the Great Hall to see Delilah seated at one of the long benches, Luwin tending to her hand. She was smiling down at something near her feet. They rounded the table to see Rickon sitting on the floor in front of her, his little face lit up in a grin.

"And then what happened?" he was asking excitedly.

"Well then I was knocked over the side of my father's boat. I hit my leg on a rock at the bottom of the canal and had to thread water for nearly an hour before my mother realized I was no longer on the boat." Delilah laughed.

"Why didn't you swim to the shore?"

"The shore slopes up like a very tiny mountain. It was much too high."

"Wow!" Rickon truly sounded impressed.

"What are you 'wow-ing' boy?" Ned asked, announcing their presence.

Rickon jumped to his feet and ran to wrap his arms around Ned's knees. "She was telling me how she got the scar on her leg."

Jon glanced over at Delilah to see her legs crossed causing her dress to catch, exposing her left leg from the knee down. Perfectly toned skin begged to be touched and he had to force his eyes away. "How bad is it, Luwin?" he asked trying to quell the shot of desire racing through his blood.

"It will take some time to heal." Luwin said as he wrapped a clean band of white cloth around her hand. "Delilah, you must keep yourself from doing too much with this hand. Otherwise it will scar terribly."

"As you know, Maester Luwin, it wouldn't be my first scar."

Jon was surprised to hear the old man chuckle. "Yes, my Lady." Luwin stood and looked to Jon. "Check on it every day and if you see red through the white, change the dressing. I've already had someone leave strips of cloth in your chambers."

Jon nodded and looked down at Delilah who was hiding a smile behind her hand. "Yes, Maester. Thank you." He mumbled then took the vacated seat. "Apparently I'm in charge of your health."

"Lucky me." She teased. His eyes fell to her wounded hand and the emotions began to well in his stomach. "Jon." Her soft voice pulled his eyes back to her face. "Stop feeling guilty."

"You shouldn't be in pain because of me."

"You dead or me pain? Me pain is a much better option."

Jon frowned but nodded. He opened his mouth to speak only to be interrupted by a woman's voice. He quickly got to his feet when he saw his father's wife rushing towards them, Arya, Sensa and Bran close behind her. "Dear gods, girl! Are you alright?" Catelyn asked.

"Yes. Please, no one worry about my hand. It's completely fine."

"Bran told us what happened." Arya said, her eyes alight with excitement. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"You stopped an arrow midflight?"

Delilah smiled at the girl's sheer delight but heard Robb answer for her. "Yes, she did. It was quite amazing in fact."

"How'd you do it?"

"Arya," Catelyn admonished. "Now isn't the time for such things."

Jon saw Arya deflate before his eyes and ruffled her hair. "Later." He mouthed discreetly. The smile that appeared on her face was worth the sharp look from Catelyn. His eyes moved to Delilah, who clearly looked as if she was starting to feel overwhelmed. "Lady Delilah was just saying she would like a tour of Winterfell. If you don't mind, I think now is the best time for it."

"Please. I hope you enjoy our city." Ned spoke up.

Delilah stood and looked up at Jon then back to the children. "Would anyone like to join us?"

Two hands shot up. "Let's go then." Jon told Bran and Arya. He could feel the uncertainty coming from Sensa, something that did not surprise him in the slightest. The oldest girl had been the perfect, reasonable lady since she knew she was supposed to be, but he could see the wonder in her eyes when she looked at Delilah.

Jon nodded at Sensa and Catelyn before moving towards the door. He ignored the wriggling of Robb's eyebrows, resisting the urge to hit him in the gut. Behind him he heard Bran chatting happily about his retelling of the events outside the castle walls to everyone he could find. Delilah laughed pulling Jon's eyes back to her.

"Now can I ask how you did it?" Arya asked once they were outside.

Delilah laughed again, "I have no idea how I did it. I saw the man lift his bow and just let instinct take over."

"I would never think to try and catch a moving arrow." Bran said.

"Is it true that the women of Braavos are taught fighting and stuff along side the boys?" Arya asked.

Delilah looked up at Jon, who shrugged in response. "Sometimes, yes. If a girl is interested, her father can use his discretion and decide until she comes of age. Then it's up to the girl."

"Did your father let you?"

"Yes, much to my mother's dislike." Delilah stopped walking suddenly and swayed forward ever so slightly. Jon reached out to grab her elbow. "I'm sorry. I just got a bit dizzy." She mumbled staring up into his worried eyes.

"You should be resting. Do you want to go back to the Keep?" he asked.

"No. I'm fine. Maybe soon." She said as Jon's hand slid from her elbow to her hand when he was sure she was steady on her feet. Delilah hesitated but then twined her fingers with his, needing to feel his skin against hers.

Jon nodded at her words but didn't move his hand. He tightened his fingers around hers then turned to continue the walk. He looked down at his brother and sister and saw their eyes wide in confusion. "Arya, your questions? You must get them out now, or your mother will not allow them asked."

"Right." Arya mumbled.

"What kind of fighting were you taught?" Bran asked.

"I was taught the sword, the bow, hand to hand and various other things deemed necessary by my teachers."

Arya frowned, "Then how were you taken as a slave?"

Jon shot his sister a look and opened his mouth to speak but stopped when Delilah giggled. "I've asked myself that question many times." She admitted. "When my ship landed in King's Landing, I was very ill. I could barely keep my eyes open I was so sick. I wasn't strong enough to defend myself and was knocked out before being taken from the ship. The men who held me kept me underfed and without water a lot of the time, so my strength never returned fully."

"When I was brought up here, I would sneak snow as we walked. It helped enormously and by the time we reached that forest, I had regained most of what I'd lost. They fed me a little better here and within a week I was ready. So I ran."

"Why not fight?" Bran asked, his eyebrows scrunched in a line.

Delilah smiled down at the boy. "Sometimes it is better to run, Bran."

"Running is for the weak."

Delilah knelt in front of the boy, her hand still clutched in Jon's. "Weakness is thinking that you can and will win every fight or battle you enter. Weakness is allowing pride to lead you to death. Strength comes when you accept that life is better than pride."

"Pride is everything."

"Life is everything. Pride can be taken with simple words."

Jon couldn't help but smile at the confusion on his brother's face and the awe on Arya's. "We are taught that family pride comes before all else." He told Delilah when she stood upright.

"Family pride cannot be protected by the dead." She stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Touché." Jon laughed shaking his head.

"Where are we?" Delilah asked, suddenly looking around with narrowed eyes.

Arya spoke up. "The Godswood. Do you have the same gods in Braavos?"

"We believe in the new and the old." Delilah said releasing Jon's hand to walk towards the weirwood. "It's beautiful." She whispered. "We don't have these. I've only ever heard stories of them."

Jon felt eyes on him and looked down to see Arya staring at him. "What?"

"I've never seen you act like this with a woman. You're touching her and smiling!"

Jon almost laughed but caught his tongue in his teeth to stop himself. "She's unlike any woman I've ever met." He said quietly so that only Arya could hear him. "She's very important to me."

"You sound like Theon when he meets a new woman down at that brothel. You've only just met her." Arya was much too smart for her own good.

"If I tell you something, sister, you have to swear to the gods you won't tell anyone else."

"I swear!" Arya whispered glancing at Bran, who had wandered to stand next to Delilah.

He gave her a look of mock distrust until she placed her hands on her hips. Jon bent over until his face was level with his sister's. "I've dreamt of her since I was younger than you are now. I've had visions of my life with her, seen what could be. And she's seen the same things."

"She was created for you!" Arya exclaimed. "That's what happens when two souls are set on the same path at birth. At night when their minds are resting, their souls find each other. That's what Old Nan used to tell me and Sensa whenever we had a dream or something about a boy in the city."

"Is that right?" Jon asked with a smile. He vaguely remembered hearing the same stories from the old woman but had long since dismissed them as they were meant for girls.

"Anam Cara. That's what she called people who did it. Anam Cara." Arya continued. "She said only a few people in history fell into the category though. Sensa was convinced her Anam Cara was the prince even though she has no idea what he looks like." Her dark eyes rolled in their sockets as she thought of their sister. "Silly twit."

Jon just laughed and looked back to Delilah. "Anam Cara." He mumbled as he stared at her. Her auburn hair covered part of her face as she looked down at Bran but he could see her smile through the curtain of red. Her bright eyes sparkled in the sunlight causing his heart to race in his chest.

"You love her." Arya said, her voice barely above a whisper as if she was surprised to hear herself say the words.

**So?**


	6. Chapter 6

Jon felt his breath leave his chest as Arya's words hit him square in the gut.

"I don't."

"Liar."

Jon glared at the girl. "I don't love her."

"You do."

"I don't."

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Children, children!" Delilah's voice interrupted them pulling two sets of nearly identical eyes to her. "Let's not act like babies."

"He started it!"

"She did!" Jon snapped. Delilah giggled and took a step towards him. He felt her hands fall to his stomach, clenching at the fabric and suddenly found it hard to breathe. "Well she did." He whispered.

"I'm sure." Delilah teased.

"It's getting dark so I think I'll take Bran back to the castle before mother starts to worry." Arya said grabbing her little brother by the arm. "Delilah, would it be alright if I find you later?"

"I hope that you will."

Jon saw his sister's eyes light up at the words and dropped his hands to Delilah's hips. "You don't have to if you don't want to." He whispered as he watched the two children run towards the castle.

"I wouldn't if I didn't. I like her. She's so feisty."

"That she is." Jon laughed looking down at her. "She got more Stark than Tully."

"She's a lot like you."

"It's been said. Though I wish, for her sake, she wasn't. It'll be easier if she just did what Catelyn wished of her."

"Easier but she would be miserable. That girl belongs with a sword in her hand, or a bow at the very least."

Jon tightened his grip on her hips, pulling her body closer to his. He suddenly had the urge to tell her every emotion running through him, but the fear that she felt nothing at all for him clawed at his insecurities. "Delilah, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

Jon gnawed at his bottom lip then shook his head and released her. "Never mind. We should be getting back as well."

He tried to take a step away but Delilah grabbed for his arm, pulling him to a stop. He was surprised when her arms wound around his neck and her lips found his but he did not hesitate to wrap his arms around her. His hands tangled in her hair as he deepened the kiss, swiping his tongue along her bottom lip; he knew this act caused her knees to weaken. She moaned against his lips, giving his tongue entrance into her mouth.

He felt his lungs begin to burn and broke the kiss, resting his forehead against hers. "You're making me weak." He whispered.

"You say that as an insult, I'm sure." Delilah teased, kissing him softly before taking a step away from him.

Her laugh echoed through the Godswood when he took her in his arms again. "I didn't say I didn't like it." He said against her lips. Delilah ran her fingers through the curls in his hair before resting her hands at the nape of his neck. "I feel as if I've known you forever." He whispered as his lips trailed to her favorite spot just beneath her ear.

"You have known me forever." She whispered. "We just met in a very bizarre set of circumstances."

"To put it mildly." He laughed. "I don't want to scare you."

"How would you scare me?"

Jon tightened his grip on her. "I feel things that I really shouldn't. Things I know I have no right to feel and I'm afraid that you're going to run."

"I've been running towards you for 10 years Jon. Why would I run now that I have you?"

"Because it would be my luck."

Delilah twirled a curl around her finger, tugging lightly. "Your luck is changing, my Lord."

"Gods willing." He chuckled then pressed his lips to hers.

He had no idea how much time had passed but when he finally managed to keep himself away from her long enough to look around, Jon realized the sky had darkened to near black and the bitter chill settled around them. He stared down at Delilah's swollen lips and flushed cheeks and knew he must look similar. "You need to get inside. I won't have you getting sick on me."

She pouted up at him, her bottom lip begging to be bitten. Jon forced his hands off of her and crossed them behind his back. "You could just as easily get sick as I could." She told him.

"Not likely. I'm of the North; the snow and cold lives in our veins."

Delilah sighed but started to walk away from him back towards the castle. Jon smirked and caught up quickly. He held out his hand, grinning brightly when she took it instantly. 'She needs it as much as you do.' He thought squeezing her hand gently.

She stopped them just before they stepped through the door of the Keep. "Kiss me one more time because I know you won't do it when we get in this building."

Jon knew she was right and tipped her chin up. "Lady Catelyn would have a heart attack." He whispered, then kissed her roughly. He pressed her back into the smooth stone, his hands cupping her face as they let every emotion out in the kiss. He could feel her nails digging into his shoulders as the kiss came to an end. He lightly kissed the tip of her nose then pulled her away from the wall. "Maybe you'll get a little kiss when we reach your door."

"Just a little one?"

"Tiny." He winked then pulled her through the door. The heat of the hot spring running through the walls of Winterfell immediately warmed them. In the dim, flickering torch light he could clearly see the bright flush of Delilah's cheeks. He pulled her right hand up to look at the wrapping on her palm. "We need to change this."

Delilah made a face but followed him through the halls toward his chambers. Jon pushed open the door, glancing around for the supplies from Luwin. "Sit." He ordered moving to grab the cloth and ointment. He turned around to see Delilah seated on the edge of his bed and stopped short.

He flashed back to the hundreds of dreams where he had laid her down on that bed, their lips fused as their bodies met in sometimes loving, sometimes brutal thrusts. He blinked a few times to clear his mind and saw her watching him with a half smile. Jon blushed and looked away from her eyes.

He knelt down in front of her and gently pulled her hand into his. He carefully unwrapped the cloth and frowned at the gash. He uncorked the ointment and rubbed some across the wound. Delilah hissed, jerking her hand away. Jon kept hold of her wrist, pulling her hand back. "I'm sorry." He whispered but continued to tend to her hand.

After a moment to secure a strip of cloth, he brought her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles before dropping it back to her lap. Delilah leaned forward bringing her other hand to his jaw as his settled on her knees. Jon stared into her eyes, trying not to shiver when she ran her fingertip over his lips. Her teeth pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, pulling his gaze to her mouth.

"Kiss me." He demanded, his voice rough with palpable desire. Delilah's lips found his in an intense meeting, passion coursing through their joined mouths. His hands traveled up her thighs to her hips, her dress catching under his rough hands. The moan that left her had him fisting his hands in the fabric of her dress. Her hands moved from his face to his shoulder, clutching him closer to her.

"Jon…" she moaned breaking the kiss to inhale deeply. Her eyes were nearly black with desire as she stared down at him, their faces mere inches from each other. He licked his lips accidently running his tongue across hers as well. Delilah wrapped her arms tighter around his neck while her fingers tangled in his hair.

Jon knew he should pull away, should put as much distance between them as possible. Instead he gently pushed her back into the furs, his body hovering over hers. Delilah followed his lead and scooted up the bed, her knees bent and thighs parted just enough so he could rest between them. Her eyes widened in surprise to feel his full length pressed hard against her thigh.

Jon dropped his lips to hers and kissed her softly before sliding his mouth to her chin, down the smooth column of her neck to her collarbone. His tongue traced the sharp bone to her shoulder then back up to her ear. Delilah could only moan when his teeth joined in on the teasing. He lightly nipped at the sweet spot beneath her ear, dragging a long moan from her throat.

His hands ran down her sides until they reached her waist. One hand strayed further down to the underside of her thigh, his fingers grazing the bottom of her ass. The other tickled back up her side until his thumb was resting just beneath her breast. He felt her hips buck up, pushing his erection harder into her core.

"Ahem."

Jon groaned when he recognized the laugh that followed and dropped his forehead to Delilah's shoulder. "What do you want, Robb?" he asked, his voice muffled against her chest.

"Your absence was questioned at the start of dinner." Robb said moving into the room. Delilah looked over to see the man settle on the bed beside them. "Having fun, Delilah?"

"I was, yes." She laughed.

Jon glared at his brother and shoved him from the bed, Robb landing on the floor with a thud. "Hey!" Robb complained. "It's not like your lady is naked or something."

"Do you need something or are you just here to annoy?" Jon asked through clenched teeth. He had the woman literally of his dreams lying beneath him and was being forced to deal with his brother.

"Yes. Mother and father both are concerned about Delilah's returning strength."

"What's wrong with my returning strength?"

"They think you aren't getting enough of it. Their remedy is to ensure that you eat proper meals, continuing with the one we are eating downstairs." Robb explained. "Though I could go back and tell them you have enough strength to feed another, much more exciting appetite."

"No thank you. Food is sufficient." Delilah sighed then looked up at Jon, who was still lying between her thighs. "I do need food." As if on cue, her stomach rumbled quietly.

"Yes. You do. Robb get out." Jon ordered. He couldn't move without embarrassing himself and had already given Robb enough ammunition for a lifetime in the last 24 hours.

Robb did as he was asked, though he did it with an exaggerated wink and smile. "The people of this castle have the absolute worse timing when it comes to this." Delilah told him, nudging his shoulders lightly.

Jon sighed but slid from his place. He had to turn his back on her or else he would've ignored her need for food and kept her in his bed until the sun came up and probably long after. He took a deep breath and thought of anything but the woman getting off of his bed. 'Septa Mordane, Luwin, Old Nan.' He felt his body calm and then turned to see Delilah watching him. "Sorry."

He closed the distance between them and took her hand in his. They walked in comfortable silence to the Great Hall and stepped into the drafty room to see the Stark family seated around the head table, while the rest of Winterfell was seated at various tables. Their loud talking and laughter made Jon feel a sense of comfort settle over him.

Jon saw Arya was chatting happily with her father while Sensa looked on with a look of irritation on her pretty face. He released her hand and moved away from her as Catelyn looked up from her food. "Ah, there they are." She greeted Delilah with a smile.

"Sorry, Jon was changing the dressing on my hand." Delilah said sliding into the offered seat beside Arya. Jon sat next to Robb, subtly smacking him when he snorted.

"How does it feel?" Ned asked, eyebrows knitted together in concern.

"Stings. It'll hurt more tomorrow." She told him.

"Arya tells me that you all had a good walk. Did you enjoy Winterfell, dear?" the older man asked.

"Oh, it was beautiful. The Godswood was lovely. We don't have weirwoods at home; I never thought I'd see one in person."

Jon's gaze was stuck on her as she talked and laughed with his family. He barely had any of his food, just pushed the venison around on his plate while tearing off pieces of black bread. He felt an elbow in his ribs and looked over at Robb. He raised an eyebrow while he waited for the man to speak.

"Doesn't feel like she's only been here for two days, does it?" Robb whispered.

Jon smirked and shook his head. "No it doesn't."

"Gods you are embarrassing." Robb said shaking his head with a laugh.

"Shut up."

He felt a stare on him and looked up. His light mood faded slightly when he met the cold eyes of Catelyn Stark. "Can I speak with you a moment?" she asked surprising nearly everybody at the table.

**How you liking it?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the kind words! Enjoy!**

He felt a stare on him and looked up. His light mood faded slightly when he met the cold eyes of Catelyn Stark. "Can I speak with you a moment?" she asked surprising nearly everybody at the table. "Maester Luwin gave me a few tips to help you care for Delilah's hand. They might disrupt the appetites around us." She said, gracefully getting to her feet.

Jon hesitantly got to his feet and followed the woman away from the table. He noticed her position herself just so, so that her body was blocked entirely by his and felt his whole body tense in preparation. Her smile dropped quickly, replaced by the hard frown he was used to. "Do you know what you're doing, Snow?"

"What?"

"That girl is highborn. The highest born person you could possibly hope to meet."

"Do you have a point, Lady Catelyn?" he asked tiredly.

Catelyn glared up at him. "You are a bastard conceived in a fit of weakness. Do not forget that, boy. She will have castles, land and an army while you will barely have a roof over your head. Do not get your hopes up that you have a shot in the hells with her. She is probably used to having boys fawn over her yet is still a maiden; you have no chance. Nothing to offer and nothing to gain."

"I realize that." He mumbled trying to contain his anger.

"Good." She said then plastered a fake smile on her face. "Now get some food before my husband has the tables cleared."

"Of course."

They returned to the table with a flourish of civility to appease his father's questioning look. Delilah's eyes immediately filled with concern as she took in the stillness of Jon's face. He tried to put some emotion into his features but knew the blank look was set. He sat down and stared at his plate willing himself to eat but could barely choke down a piece of bread.

He looked up to see Catelyn watching him intently, her eyes flickering to his plate. Jon held her stare until she looked away, her mouth set in a firm line. He couldn't stop the feeling of inferiority that settled over him. "If you'll excuse me." Jon said, getting to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Ned asked. "You've barely touched your food."

"I'm not very hungry." He said faking a smile. His gaze swept over Delilah but didn't hold her stare for longer than a second before he made his escape from the hall. The comforting laughs and yelling of the men around him, suddenly too loud caused his head to ache.

He debated moving up to his room but chose the square instead. His feet led him to the arms practice area. Jon picked up a sword that was really too light for him but the closest one he could find. He could still feel the disapproving eyes of his father's wife on him causing him to hit the straw body with the blade.

He beat the form until sweat ran down his back, soaking into the wool shirt. Every blow followed a memory of an insult or glare or snort of condemnation from Catelyn. Jon gave a final swing, the last of his strength driving the blade into the form. It flew off its post and into the nearest wall, straw exploding out of it.

"Impressive." A soft voice said causing him to whip around, sword in hand. He met Delilah's concerned eyes and dropped the blade to the ground. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." His voice was clipped and cold.

"Are you sure?"

"I said I was fine!" he snapped.

Delilah narrowed her eyes but nodded. They stood in silence until he brought a hand to his face, brushing the sweat soaked curls from his forehead. "What are you doing out here?" he finally asked.

"I needed a bit of air and heard the noises. Curiosity always wins with me."

"You should go inside." His tone left little doubt that he wanted her to leave. She looked down at her hands and Jon nearly gave in just to take her in his arms but he held his position. "Go inside Delilah." He said quietly.

The woman didn't say a word but turned on her heal and walked back into the castle leaving Jon alone to stare at the destroyed straw man. 'Very good, Snow. You've killed a scarecrow and angered two women in the span of an hour. Very, very good.' He thought shaking his head.

He dragged himself up to his chambers, immediately moving to the basin and dipped a smooth cloth square into the clear water. He rubbed the sweat and grim from his skin, then shed his clothes and ran the cloth over his body. By the time he was finished the previously clean water was dark with dirt and sweat. He threw the rag to the wooden surface before crossing his room to collapse onto his bed.

He pulled the furs over his body and slammed his eyes shut. He begged sleep to come, desperately pleading to every god he could think of to just let him sleep. His mind swirled with images of the beautiful redhead combined with Catelyn's words. His eyes snapped open when his mind twisted the image to have those words coming from Delilah's mouth, her sweet voice breaking his heart.

He rolled onto his side and closed his eyes again, allowing that to play out in his mind over and over again. 'If I can believe she would say that then I can stop this before it destroys me.' He thought, forcing the words to become truth.

"Nothing to offer, nothing to gain." Delilah's voice stated. The tone was so hard and so cold that a shiver ran down Jon's spine causing his fists to tighten around the furs covering him. "Nothing to offer."

He slowly drifted into a restless sleep, still hearing her voice repeat Catelyn's words.

The following morning, Jon stood in the square watching Bran miss the target for probably the hundredth time. He glanced over his shoulder to see Robb shaking his head then looked back to a defeated looking Bran. "Just focus, Bran." Jon said handing him another arrow. "Just breathe." Bran pulled the arrow back and took a breath, then released it. The arrow hit the top of the target but at least it hit the target. "Keep on, father's watching. And your mother." Jon added after looking back to see them standing above them.

Bran shot his parent's a tentative smile then loaded another arrow into the bow. Jon muttered another bit of encouragement but a sudden feeling of lightness taking over his tense muscles shook his attention. He didn't have to turn around to know Delilah was nearby. He heard her sweet voice speaking very quietly behind them; he would've missed it if he hadn't been searching to hear it.

His eyes widened in shock when he saw an arrow hit the center of the target and looked to Bran to see the arrow still ready in his bow. He turned his head to see Arya lowering a bow much too big for her, Delilah right behind her. His heart sped up at the sight of her bright smile as she watched Bran chase Arya, angry at having been shown up.

Her eyes turned to him, shadowing slightly as she looked at him. Jon looked away, following his siblings' journey across the muddy square. He felt a soft hand slide across his to his wrist and looked back down at her. "Good afternoon." He whispered, unsure what else to say.

"Ah, he speaks!" she teased. Jon narrowed his eyes urging her to continue. "Do you think I wouldn't notice your attempts to avoid me all morning? I'm not a simpleton, Jon. What did she say to you?"

Jon's mouth opened in surprise. "What? Nothing!"

Her arched eyebrow and disbelieving eyes made him sigh but he didn't speak. "You'd lie?"

"Clearly." He muttered looking down at his hands. Her fingers were working a slow, soothing circle along the side of his wrist. "She's looking out for you."

Her hand moved to his chin, jerking his face toward hers. "I don't need looking after. I'm not a child. I do not enjoy having my decisions made for me. Do you understand that?" she asked, her voice taking on a tone he'd never heard her use. Jon could only nod. "Good. Now stop ignoring me!"

He watched her walk away following the path Arya and Bran had taken. He only tore his eyes away when Rickon held up a handful of arrows. Jon accepted them with a smile and began to load them back into the barrel that held them. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end and looked up to see Catelyn glaring down at him.

Jon looked back down at the barrel and shoved the remaining arrows in with their mates. He ignored the eyes boring into his back, then turned to help Robb and Rickon gather the remaining arrows scattered across the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

**I so appreciate all of you! Thanks for taking the time to review! Now enjoy**

His day passed quickly, too quickly. He stepped into the Great Hall for dinner, smiling half-heartedly at some of his father's men as he sat down at their table. He would've taken his meal in his room but Ned had some kind of announcement to make after the meal and his presence had been requested.

"Have you all seen the tits on the new redhead?" one of the men, Erik, asked nodding his head towards the large table at the front of the room. "Best looking things I've seen in ages."

Jon's hands fisted on his lap but he held his tongue. Craig, a young soldier, chuckled low in his throat. "She is the best looking thing any of us have seen in ages. Every bit of her is ripe, wanting to be plucked. You can just see it in her face."

"I don't care about her face. Just want to pluck what's between her legs." Another man by the name of Norman added staring with lust filled eyes at Delilah.

"She's not a piece of meat." Jon stated, his anger barely in control.

"She is for the likes of us. She's got an ass that deserves to be admired. Admire it, boy!" Erik said clapping his hand on Jon's shoulder. "You can't tell me you don't look at her and want to just bend her over one of these tables!"

Jon rolled his eyes and shoved himself away from the table. He stalked towards his family and eyed the seat beside Bran but decided against better judgment and settled next to Delilah. "What's the big announcement?" he asked looking to his father.

"Eat first. You haven't eaten well these last few days." Ned said nodding towards the center of the table where food was piled high.

"Of course, sir." He stated and reached for a chunk of black bread. His eyes caught Delilah's and saw her eyebrow raise. "Hello, Lady Delilah. How are you this evening?"

"I'm wonderful, Jon. How are you?"

"Much better now." He said with a small smile. "Your hand?"

"Maester Luwin gave me another of his concoctions for the pain."

"Good. Please, let me know if you need something else for it."

"Of course."

The remainder of the meal was filled with easy conversation, both ignoring the stares and glares coming from various members of the Stark family. By the time most of the food had been cleared, Ned Stark was getting to his feet. His extended form cast silence over the room and commanded full attention.

"I received word this morning that the king and his closest members of court are coming to Winterfell." Ned stated earning gasps from around the room. "I do not know why he is coming but we will do whatever we can to make this an enjoyable and safe trip for our king."

Ned gave a nod then sat back in his seat allowing the room to break out into whispers. Jon heard Catelyn's voice through the din, "That should keep them chatting until the sun rises. Shall we retire?"

"We shall." Ned said getting back up. "Good night everyone."

"Night." A chorus of voices chimed in together.

"Actually," Catelyn stopped short. "Jon, a moment?"

Jon tried to hide the irritation on his face but could feel his lips twitch down in frustration. He moved to stand only to have Delilah grab for his wrist. "I'm sorry, Lady Catelyn. Jon was about to take me to his room." She stated.

Jon stared down at the redhead in shock, her words pulling sharp intakes of breath from most of the table, though Arya and Robb broke into quiet laughter. Jon could see their hands held tightly over their mouths from the corner of his eye. Jon looked to his father, relieved to see laughter brimming beneath the surface; his dark eyes danced with delight as he looked down at Delilah.

"I'm sorry?" Catelyn finally asked.

"For my hand." Delilah said sweetly. She was fully aware of the tension she had just caused and loved every second of it. "He is going to fix up my dressing. It's been awhile since it was changed and I'd rather not wait longer than I need to."

She stood from her place, her body inches from his. Jon smiled softly and gestured for her to move first. Delilah kept his stare as she slid her hand into his, fingers lacing together. Jon didn't speak but tightened his hold on her hand and pulled her from the table. He kept her close to his side as they walked out of the Great Hall, all eyes on them.

"You're not in the company of women very often, are you?" Delilah asked, realizing that entire groups of people were staring at their joined hands as they moved through the castle toward his chambers.

Jon didn't say anything, just led her down the hallway. He opened his door, releasing her hand as they stepped across the threshold. "I do need to tend to your hand." He told her.

Delilah sat down on the edge of his bed as she had two nights before and Jon felt every emotion begin to well in his stomach. Desire, confusion, need, frustration and irritation all swirled in a mess demanding to be the dominant sensation. "Are you going to tell me what has you conflicted or shall I guess?" she asked catching the whirlwind of emotion crossing his face.

"It's nothing for you to concern yourself with." Jon said coming to sit on the bed beside her. He took her hand in his and unwrapped the soiled cloth. He quickly applied the ointment and noticed how quickly the gash was healing. "You're a fast healer." He mumbled.

"You look tired." She told him, reaching out to touch his jaw. "Did you not sleep last night?"

"I did, just not well." He said. "Mind wouldn't shut off."

"Lay down with me."

By the time Jon registered her words, she was already sliding up towards his pillows. He watched her kick off her shoes then roll onto her side, her eyes finding his. She hit the space beside her, impatience clear on her face. He hesitated but kicked his boots off then slid into the space beside her. He felt exhaustion fall over him and his eyelids were suddenly too heavy. He blindly found her hand between their bodies and covered it with his.

"Don't want to sleep yet." He mumbled, sleep starting to slur his words.

"I'll be here when you wake up." She promised snuggling closer to him.

Jon forced his eyes open and leaned forward slightly. "You better be." He whispered against her lips then kissed her gently. He rested his head on her pillow, needing to just be close to her.


	9. Chapter 9

Jon's eyes fluttered open as he reached out to feel nothing but cool bedding. He propped up on his elbow to see the space Delilah was supposed to be in was empty. He scanned the darkness only to see her standing at the window, her eyes locked on something in the distance.

Jon silently got to his feet and crossed the short space between them. He tried to keep his hands at his sides but failed as his arms encircled her waist, pulling her into his chest. "You alright?" he whispered before dropping a kiss to her shoulder.

"Couldn't sleep." She said leaning back into his embrace.

Jon nodded against her hair and looked out over his home. Rain was pounding the ground mercilessly as it poured over Winterfell. The wind whipped the flags and banners along the wall and Jon wondered briefly how many would be on the ground in the morning. His attention was pulled back to the woman in his arms when she turned to face him.

"Why are you awake?" she asked.

"Didn't feel right. I guess I like having you next to me." He admitted blushing so much that even in the dark Delilah could see it.

She ran her palms up his wool shirt, causing him to hiss a little when her fingernails clipped his nipples. Delilah leaned forward and placed a kiss on his throat, while she dragged her nails gently back down to the hem of his pants. Jon groaned low in his throat when he felt her small hand cup him through the leather of his pants.

"Fuck, Delilah…" he broke off when she squeezed lightly. Delilah grinned then slid her tongue from his collarbone to his neck stopping at his pulse point. Her fingers loosened their hold on his hardening dick, moving up to the tie at the hem of his trousers. She met his surprised gaze and pulled the string quickly before sliding her hand into his pants. Jon's eyes fluttered closed as her hand closed around his dick. "Lilah…"

Delilah leisurely stroked his hard length, driving the man slowly insane. After a few minutes of her agonizingly slow pace, Delilah removed her hand from him. Jon glared down at her in confusion and desire. Without giving him time to speak, Delilah brushed passed him leaving him staring out at the rain.

Jon came to his senses and turned to see Delilah kneeling in the middle of the large bed grinning at him. He walked to the edge of the bed, his eyes never leaving hers. Delilah got to her feet and took a step towards him; even standing on the bed, Jon still came up to her chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist, dropping a kiss on her stomach. He tugged her legs, putting her on her back with him between her thighs.

Delilah flipped them so that she was on top of him, smiling down at him. She shifted so that she was resting just above his knees, her fingers pulling on the hem of his pants. She tugged them down off his hips, lifted herself up and pulled them until they eventually fell to the floor. Jon yanked off his shirt as he watched her, lust written across his face. He couldn't help but smile at the look of pure satisfaction as she stared at his bare erection.

Delilah bit her bottom lip as she stared at the erection standing at attention in front of her. Jon knew he was larger than most of the men in Winterfell; Ros had let him know this factoid during his failed attempt to bed the whore. Jon groaned when he felt Delilah's lips place several kisses on his abdomen and his thighs. His breath caught in his throat when he suddenly felt her take the head of his cock in her mouth, and sucked hard.

"_Holy shit_!" he cussed, eyes nearly rolling back in his head. Delilah hollowed her cheeks and felt him grow even harder in her mouth. Jon had felt her mouth on him before but realized, like everything else since the woman had arrived, reality was paradise to the dream's heaven.

Jon brought his hands down to tangle in her thick hair. His hips bucked, forcing more of his hard cock into her mouth. Delilah relaxed her throat and let his dick slide further down her throat. He grunted at the sensation, the feeling was almost more than he could take.

She let most of his cock slip from her mouth, leaving just the head against her tongue. Delilah flicked her tongue on the sweet spot just beneath the head making him moan her name under his breath. She twisted her hand up and down what she didn't have in her mouth and continued to brush the tip of her soft tongue against the spot, driving him insane. She pulled back completely causing him to slip out of her mouth with a pop; Delilah stroked her thumb over the slit, spreading his precum over the head before taking him back in her mouth.

His fingers tightened in her hair causing Delilah to moan in a mix of pleasure and pain sending vibrations onto Jon's cock. "Goddamn Delilah!" he groaned out, his head dropping to the bed. She flicked her tongue up the shaft, around the head, then back down again as she took as much as she could into her mouth. She could feel him straining to contain himself. Delilah returned to the head and sucked roughly, tapping her tongue along the ridge, across the slit, then across the sweet spot of nerves just beneath it. "I'm going to cum." He moaned out, unable to handle it any longer.

He expected her to pull away, and to cum on her hand, but instead he felt her mouth engulf him again and suck hard around him. Jon cussed loudly trying desperately not to thrust the last few inches down her throat as he spilled his cum into her mouth. Delilah swallowed every last drop, licking the shaft clean before allowing him to slide out of her mouth.

Jon was trying to catch his breath when he felt Delilah move up his body. He pulled her into his arms as soon as she was in reach. "Fuck, you are amazing." He breathed out, and then kissed her soundly. "Gods." He muttered gaining control over his body once again. After he had come down a little he turned to look into her bright blue eyes, desire still coursing through his veins.

He shifted their bodies so that he was hovering above her. Jon locked eyes with her as he slowly pulled her dress up her legs. He laughed at the impatient look on her face and was not surprised to feel her hand cover his, urging him to move faster. He relented and quickly pulled the material up and over her head, leaving her bare beneath him. He could see her heart pounding against her chest and a light flush settling over her pale skin.

He trailed his hand down her stomach to the apex of her thighs. Jon looked into her eyes while slipping a finger into the wet folds and felt her hips jerk in response. Her blue eyes fluttered closed as he gently pressed his hand into her core. They shot back open in pleasure when his thumb found the nub near the top of her sex.

"Jon!" she gasped as unimaginable pleasure washed over her.

He trailed his tongue down her chest, stopping at her hips. He smiled up at her before dipping his tongue into her, tasting her sweetness. A primeval feeling took over him as he furiously licked and sucked her sensitive flesh. Delilah writhed on the bed, pulling his hair roughly as pleasure swept through her body. She felt something pull in her stomach before flashes of light danced before her eyes as absolute pleasure flooded her. She vaguely heard herself calling out her his name as her body quaked. He didn't slow and soon she felt another tidal wave of white-hot bliss wash over her.

Her legs quaked on either side of him as he moved back up the length of her body until his hips were between her thighs. Delilah stared up at him with a look of delirious ecstasy on her face. She reached between their bodies and firmly gripped his hard erection in her tiny hand. Jon groaned and shoved his dick into her hand. "Take me!" she begged trying to get him closer to her body. Jon nearly came in her hand at the sound of desperation in her voice. Hearing her come undone before had nearly driven him over the edge and it was all he could do not to cum.

Jon pulled her hips closer to his and lifted them slightly as he entered her waiting body slowly. Delilah groaned loudly as he filled her. He had never imagined the sheer pleasure of burying himself in a woman and fell forward bracing himself on either side of her head. Jon gasped for breath when he felt her tight core adjust to his size.

He kissed her softly, knowing she was in pain and stilled as he waited for her to come back to her senses. He felt her arms wrap around his neck and her hips begin to move. "You alright, my love?" he asked through clenched teeth. At her nod he continued, "Tell me if I hurt you."

He kissed her slowly as he began to rock his hips against her, moving at a snails pace, wanting to feel as much of her as he could. Delilah was going insane at his slow pace and urged him to move faster by bucking her hips into him.

"Jon, please. Faster." She begged him scraping her nails up his back. Jon grinned and quickly pulled out of her body completely. Delilah groaned in frustration reaching to pull him back into her needy body. "Jon!" she moaned and leaned up on her elbows.

"What is it Delilah?" he asked staying just out of her reach, but close enough to run his fingertips up her thighs.

Delilah sat up and shoved him onto his back, straddling him before he could move away. She gripped his hard erection in her hand and slid down on him biting her lip as he stretched her. Jon grunted when she had nearly all of him in her tight body. He thrust his hips upwards forcing the last two inches into her. Delilah arched her back and came around him but kept riding him.

Jon was losing his mind watching her face contort in pleasure and knew he wouldn't last long if he wasn't careful. He brought his hand down and rubbed her clit roughly. Delilah felt a scream rip through her throat as she came undone again. She stilled atop him and her head dropped back as she rocked against him.

Jon rolled her onto her back and slammed into her. Delilah dug her nails into his shoulders and couldn't stop herself from cumming yet again. Her moans and cries echoed throughout the room and Jon was losing every ounce of control. Delilah arched into him and bit his shoulder, shoving him over the edge. Jon grunted and came deep within her.

He collapsed on top of her, hips moving erratically. Delilah stroked her hand through his hair and caught her breath. Jon kissed her chest lightly before moving his lips up to meet hers. He slid his tongue into her mouth and dragged it along her teeth. Delilah giggled then kissed him deeply, her hands moving from his hair to his back.

When Jon pulled back for air, he slipped out of her body already wanting to feel her wrapped around him again. Delilah looked over at him with satisfied eyes and moved to mold her body against his. Jon wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her tightly as they came down from the high. He kissed her neck and shoulder loving the breathy moans that escaped her lips. Delilah grinned against the skin of his throat before placing several kisses on his neck.

"We should've done that way, way sooner." He whispered into her hair, causing her to laugh loudly. She brought a hand to her mouth to muffle the sound only to have Jon grab at her wrist, pulling her hand away. "Lilah, if they weren't awakened by your screaming, I don't think a laugh will bring anybody in."

"Oh gods, what if they did hear us?"

"What us? That was all you being loud." Jon teased. He laughed when her hand collided with his chest and he pulled her tighter to his chest. "I like it though. Don't try to muffle yourself with me." He whispered as he rolled her body beneath his.

"Were you not satisfied?" Delilah moaned as he slid back into her body.

"Completely." He mumbled against her lips. "But you have an effect on me. Need you."

**So?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it's been so long. Apparently the cable and Internet people decided that I spent too much time online and remedied that by shutting mine off. Hope you enjoy!**

Jon was shocked awake by a hand clapping down heavily on his shoulder. He looked up to see Robb standing over him, his eyes narrowed. Jon followed his gaze to see Delilah on her side, Ghost wrapped tightly in her arms. Jon shot Robb a look that told him to keep quiet, then carefully pulled his arm from under Delilah's head.

He ignored Robb's smirk when the Stark passed him his pants. He left the room, leaving Jon to dress quickly. Jon shot Delilah one more look before stepping out into the hall to see his brother leaning against the wall near his door.

"How long have you been fucking her?" Robb asked.

Jon sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "A month."

"A month?" Robb sounded genuinely surprised. "How did I not know?"

"We wanted to keep it between the two of us." Jon tried to explain. "Your mother is not very fond of the idea of me and Delilah and I didn't want to subject Delilah to the scrutiny and she wanted the same for me."

"I can't believe nobody knew!" Robb practically shouted.

"Shh!" Jon exclaimed bringing his hand to cover Robb's mouth. "Shut up! You'll wake her and half the castle."

Robb brushed Jon's hand away, laughing. "So how's the sex? Was it worth your wait?"

Jon blushed but chuckled. "I'm not talking about it with you. Now what do you want?"

"I know you're new at this but talking is half the fun. And father wants to see her. When she wasn't in her room I figured you'd know where she went and bam, my virginal brother isn't virginal anymore!"

"Shut up Robb." Jon rolled his eyes, dropping his hand to the knob on his door.

"Send her down to father's den." Robb said as Jon slipped back into his bedroom silently.

The dark haired man quietly made his way back to the bed and slipped into the space behind Delilah. He smiled when she shifted her body to mold against his chest. "Lilah." He whispered, then pressed a kiss beneath her ear. "Wake up, love."

"No." she mumbled, burying her face into the ball of fur in her arms.

Jon smiled against her smooth skin and kissed her again. "Come on. Wake up. My father wants to see you in his den."

Delilah sighed heavily and turned her head to look up at him. "Why?"

"I have no idea. You must go and find out."

He watched her carefully shift the puppy, pushing Ghost into his arms before getting to her feet. Her bare body stirred desire in his blood and he had to force himself to lay still instead of pressing her against the nearest wall and taking her until they collapsed from sheer exhaustion.

Delilah smirked at his look and quickly pulled on her dress, blocking his view of her body. "If I have to be awake, so do you. Up!"

Jon rolled his eyes but got up from the bed, much to the displeasure of the dire wolf pup. Ghost gave a little growl then buried his head beneath Jon's pillow. "Lucky." Jon muttered glaring at the dog. He dressed quickly then held his hand out to Delilah, his heart fluttering when he felt her take it. 'How does she still have the exact same effect on you?' he thought as he led her into the hallway.

Their trip to Ned's den was a little too quick for Jon's liking but soon they were standing in front of the heavy wood door. "Find me when you're done." He whispered then kissed her softly.

Delilah nodded and kissed him again. "I'll see you soon." She told him knocking on the door. Jon heard his father's voice call and watched Delilah push the door open. He was more than a little surprised to see Catelyn and Maester Luwin standing with his father. The look on his father's face made him glad he hadn't been invited to this particular meeting.

Jon felt his body go on alert as alarm filled him. His father met his gaze but quickly looked away. He took a step towards the door only to have Catelyn speak. "Sorry, this is a private matter." She stated, her mouth set in a line.

Delilah looked back to Jon, a frown marring her flawless face. He could feel the worry coming off of her and forced a quick smile. "I'll see you soon." He repeated her words and grabbed for the doorknob. He shut the door tightly and then forced his feet to walk away.

He wandered into the square, searching for anything to occupy his time until Delilah had finished her meeting. He stepped into the square to see Arya and Bran arguing about something. As he approached them, he heard Arya snap, "You're just jealous because you are terrible!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"What are you two fighting about now?" Jon asked unable to hide the smile that crept onto his face.

"She keeps taking my bow!" Bran complained.

"Because he can't hit the target!"

"Arya, give him back his bow. Bran keep practicing." Jon sighed and leaned against the small fence dividing the practice area with the keep. "Now!"

He watched them take turns shooting at the hay target for as the sun rose higher into the sky. He heard the heavy sound of galloping feet and looked up to see one of his father's watchmen approaching. "Where is Lord Stark?"

"He's in a meeting. What is it?"

"King Robert and his court are maybe an hour away! I was to notify the Lord when they got this close." The man was completely frazzled and had the distinct look of fear only his father could cause on his face.

"I'll let him know." Jon told him trying to calm the man down. He pushed himself off of the fence and made his way back into the castle.

As he approached his father's den, he felt the fear swell in his stomach again but could not figure out what was causing it. He reached the door and could hear Luwin's voice raised much higher than it should be when talking to his father but the heavy door muffled the words.

He lifted his hand and knocked just hard enough to be heard. He heard his father answer and slowly pushed open the door. Tension flooded from the room and hit him full force, nearly causing him to lose his breath. He stood still taking in the faces around the room. His father was leaning over his desk, his fists against the surface and his face was set in harsh lines; Catelyn looked frustrated, something he was used to; Luwin looked a mixture of the two, his face flushed with anger. But the look on Delilah's face shook him; she looked defeated and would not meet his gaze.

"What do you want?" Catelyn snapped earning sharp looks from the other three.

"A messenger arrived. The King is an hours ride away." He stuttered out.

"We will have to finish this later." Ned said, his voice tired.

Delilah did not wait to be dismissed and stormed to the door, shoving passed Jon as she rushed from the room. Jon looked to his father for a second to see that Ned wouldn't meet his stare. Jon frowned and quickly allowed his body to do as it wished and raced after Delilah. He closed the distance between them and grabbed for her wrist.

"Hey, what is wrong?" he asked when he managed to get her to stop.

"Nothing."

"Do not lie to me."

Delilah sighed and looked into his eyes. "I've been…"

"Come now." Luwin's voice interrupted her. "You both need to get ready for the King."

"Not now." Jon waved the old man off and continued to stare at Delilah expectantly.

"No." she said smiling the fakest smile he'd ever seen. "We should get ready."

"See, the Lady has sense. Come now, Jon." Luwin said pulling on Jon's arm. "We have to do something with your hair. It's much too long."

"Delilah!" Jon tried once more, his eyebrows knitting together in worry. "Please."

"I'll see you later." She told him then turned on her heel and stalked away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!**

Jon stared after her until she disappeared from his sight then allowed Luwin to pull him down the hallway and up the stairs. He was shoved into a room to see Robb, Theon and the barber standing.

"Shirt off boy." The barber snapped as he ran a razor over Robb's cheek.

"What are we doing?" Jon asked but did as he was ordered and shrugged his shirt over his head.

"My mother wants us all to be in order when the King arrives." Robb told him. Jon nodded and threw his shirt over the back of a chair as he waited for his turn. "Gods Jon!"

"What has happened to your back?" Theon asked. "You look like you've been attacked by some kind of cat."

"That's one way to put it." Robb laughed.

Jon rolled his eyes but found the mirror and turned his back to it. Long, red scratch marks ran the length of his back and crescent shaped marks marred his shoulders. He had felt the marks but had never taken the time to look at them.

"Who did this to you?" Theon asked looking every bit as jealous as he sounded. "Did you go see Ros?"

"No." Jon said ignoring the other question. "I wonder how long they're going to stay."

"Probably just long enough to be irritating." Robb said, rolling his eyes.

Jon smiled and leaned against the table as he waited for his turn. He let his mind wander until finally the barber shoved him into the seat. "Shear him good!" Robb laughed as the barber pulled a knife through a chunk of Jon's curls.

Jon winced at the pulls to his hair, "I just hope today ends quickly."

And it did. The day was an absolute blur for Jon as he just moved through the motions. He tried throughout the day to get Delilah alone but Catelyn ensured this was not possible by keeping the miserable looking woman by her side. "I just need a moment." He tried to reason only to get the frown he'd learned to fear as a boy.

"Go." It was one word but that one word hit him in the gut like a knife.

He met Delilah's gaze over Catelyn's head and saw her opening her mouth to speak but the door shut in his face before he had the chance to hear her words. Jon resisted the urge to kick down the door and forced his feet to take him to his father's den. He had to know what was happening; not knowing was making him crazy.

He made it to the den in record time to see the door cracked open. Inside stood his father and brother locked in a heated discussion. "You're not serious?" Robb asked, his eyebrows nearly in his hairline.

"Unfortunately I am. I found out last night." Ned said shaking his head.

"He loves her, father. You can't do this."

"Do what?" Jon asked announcing his presence. Two sets of surprised eyes met his but both remained silent. "Do what?" he repeated stepping further into the room.

"Jon…" Ned began but was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. "Ben, now isn't a good time." He said when he saw his brother standing in the doorway.

"I just heard the news boy!" Benjen Stark exclaimed clapping a hand on Jon's shoulder. "I'm so proud of you!"

"For what?"

"'For what?'" Ben laughed. "For taking the Black. That's something to be proud of, boy."

Jon stared at his uncle for a moment then looked to his father. "You're sending me to the Wall?"

"It was discussed but nothing was decided. It will be up to you what you choose."

Jon stayed quiet as his mind worked through the events of the day. "What did you talk about with Delilah this morning?"

He didn't miss the look that passed between his brother and father nor did he miss the intake of breath from his uncle. "He doesn't know?" Ben asked Robb, sounding confused. "I would've thought telling your brother about your upcoming marriage would've been one of the first steps."

Jon felt his breath leave his lungs but couldn't seem to make himself inhale. He felt the blood leaving his face and his hands fist at his sides. "Marriage?" he whispered looking at his brother.

"I won't do it." Robb told him taking a step towards Jon.

"Did you negotiate this?" Jon asked his father. Ned shook his head. "Catelyn? Of course Catelyn." He said with a humorless laugh. "Well then, congratulations are in order."

"Jon, I told you…"

"That you won't do it." Jon interrupted. "No, you should. You can give her everything and I can give her nothing." He whispered bringing a hand to his hair. "If you'll excuse me. I have to get ready for dinner."

Jon ignored the calls of his family and stalked from the room, begging his knees to keep him upright until he was sure he was alone. 'She is to marry Robb. She will be Robb's wife.' The thoughts ran through his head, each revolution causing rage to flame in his stomach. 'And I'm going to the Night's Watch. At least I won't have to see them together.'

He heard a crunch beneath his feet and looked around to realize he had made it to the armory. A sound pulled his attention to the shadows and he watched as a small figure moved into the light. "What are you doing back there?"

"Preparing for a night with your family." The dwarf said bringing a flask to his mouth. "I've always wanted to see the wall."

Jon realized that he was the last to know about his impending trip north. "You're Tyrion Lannister. The Queen's brother."

Tyrion shot him a look and took another sip from his flask. "My greatest accomplishment. You are Ned Stark's bastard, aren't you?"

Jon had heard the question a hundred times but it stung a little more this night. 'Which is why she's marrying my brother.' He thought. Anger at the man filled him and he turned to walk away.

"Did I offend you?" Tyrion called after him. "Sorry. You are the bastard, though?"

Jon watched the man approach him, his steps wobbly. "Lord Eddard Stark is my father."

"And Lady Stark is not your mother. Making you a bastard." Tyrion's words weren't cruel but Jon felt them wash over him. "Let me give you some advice, bastard. Never forget what you are; the rest of the world will not. Wear it like armor. It can never be used to hurt you."

Jon stared down at the man as he turned to walk back to the castle. "What the hell do you know about being a bastard?"

"All dwarves are bastards in their father's eyes." Tyrion brought the flask to his mouth again and then wandered back to the Keep, leaving Jon alone.

He turned to stare at the practice dummy in front of him and felt all the anger take hold of him. He drew his sword and pounded away at the dummy until his arm grew tired. With a heavy sigh he sheathed the weapon and spun on his heel, knowing dinner would start soon.

He stopped short when he saw Delilah watching him. "How long have you been there?" he asked.

"Awhile. Didn't want to interrupt."

"You should have." He told her, walking towards her slowly. "I've already congratulated my brother on your impending nuptials. I suppose the same should be offered to you."

Delilah bit her bottom lip and looked away from him to her hands, knotting in front of her. Jon resisted the urge to take her in his arms and stood his ground three feet from her. "Please don't use that tone with me."

"It's the only one I have."

"Liar." Her voice broke as a tear slipped from her eye.

Jon sighed and closed the gap between them, his hands sliding around her waist. Delilah threw her arms around his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair. Their lips met in a frenzied kiss, neither wanting to break for the required dose of oxygen until absolutely necessary. Jon pressed her body against the wall as she lightly ran her tongue across his.

A sharp clearing of a throat tore them apart but Jon did not release Delilah. He looked to his left to see his uncle standing, his face expressionless. "Dinner is being served as we speak. Lady Delilah, your absence is being questioned."

Delilah nodded then looked up to Jon. "See you later, love." She stated but Jon heard the underlying question.

"See you later." He said then took a step back to allow her to leave his embrace. He watched her go into the castle then looked to his uncle.

Benjen's mouth was set in a firm line that suddenly twitched into a smile. "I'll be damned! No wonder you were upset! She's gorgeous."

Jon smiled and shook his head. "She's so much more than that."

"You're in love with her?"

"Yes." Jon admitted. "A lot of good it'll do me. Catelyn will have my head on a stick if I can't let her go."

"Come on, boy. There's drink waiting." Ben said dropping an arm to his shoulder.

Jon knew he had drank too much wine but he continued to down the pint that was in front of him. His head was swimming when he slammed the cup back to the table. A hand on his arm pulled his attention to Robb, who leaned over to whisper, "Your woman is watching you."

Jon looked over his shoulder to see Delilah's worried stare on him. His eyes scanned down the length of her table to see Catelyn and the Queen whispering to each other. The alcohol and reason battled in his head but soon the alcohol won and he was getting to his feet. Jon took a moment to remember how to walk before he started towards the head table.

He felt eyes on him from various parts of the room but ignored them as he maintained eye contact with Delilah. "Forgive my intrusion." He managed to say without slurring, "But I need to see you." He told Delilah. "Now."

"This is highly inappropriate, Snow!" Catelyn snapped.

"Yes well you can punish me for it later." He told her then looked back to Delilah who had gotten to her feet. He held out his hand, smiling when she took it with no hesitation. "Good evening Lady Catelyn, Your highness." He nodded his head to the older women, then pulled Delilah quickly from the room.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her pace fast to keep up with him.

Jon didn't answer but just continued to drag her down the hall, eventually stopping to pull her against his chest. Jon dropped his mouth to hers and kissed her slowly, his tongue snaking across her lips. "I need you." He whispered.

Delilah could only nod, her heart clearly pounding against her chest. Jon trailed his hand up her thigh, pushing her dress up as he went. Delilah's eyes fluttered closed when she felt his fingertips graze the top of her sex. Her lips parted as his knuckle grazed the sensitive nub.

"Already wet for me, baby." Jon muttered into her ear before sliding a finger into her willing body.

"Jon…" she moaned, digging her nails into his biceps. "Need more." She gasped out.

"Look at me." He demanded causing her to force her eyes open. "Tell me what you want."

"Want you to fuck me." She moaned when he added another finger. "Now, please love. Fuck me."

He lifted her leg to wrap around his waist and after a moment to ready himself, slammed fully into her. Jon's mouth found hers as he pounded into her, her back hitting the wall with every thrust. He knew he was causing bruises but couldn't make himself care enough to stop . She sucked his tongue lightly when it slipped into her mouth causing him to groan.

Their lips remained locked, drowning out each other's cries of pleasure. Her nails dug into his shoulders, scratching him through his t-shirt. It was rough and needy as Jon slammed his dick into her. Every fiber in his being wanted to be wrapped in and around her; he couldn't seem to get close enough.

Jon could see her orgasm coming fast and saw her bite her bottom lip to muffle her cry. Jon swallowed her scream as her thighs began to quake and he lifted her other leg up around his waist to keep her from falling. Sweat dripped down his back and he felt his own release seconds away. He pulled his mouth from hers and dropped his head to her shoulder, spilling himself inside of her.

"Holy fuck!" he mumbled against the skin of her throat. Delilah could only nod as her legs dropped from his hips. He took a step back once he was sure his legs would support him and readjusted himself. He took in the grin on her face and felt jealousy surge in him at the idea that anybody but him would ever put that look on her face. "You will not marry Robb."

"I won't?" she asked with a smile, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"I won't let you marry him. I can't watch you with someone else." He said lowering his mouth to hers for another kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it's been forever and a day. Things got a little hectic. Also, this is rather short but it was a hard one to write for some reason. Hope you enjoy!**

"You will not marry Robb."

"I won't?" she asked with a smile, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"I won't let you marry him. I can't watch you with someone else." He said lowering his mouth to hers for another kiss.

"How do we get out of this?" she asked quietly, her lips against his.

"I don't know." He admitted.

"I may have a way." A deep voice startled the couple apart. Jon narrowed his eyes as his father approached quietly. "But it would require quite a bit of commitment from both of you. I can't help without being certain I won't do more harm than good."

"What are you thinking?" Delilah asked her hand sliding down Jon's chest, her fingers clenching at the fabric.

"You can't marry Robb if you're already married." Ned told her looking her square in the eye.

Delilah felt Jon tense beside her and looked up at him. His dark eyes met hers, the question burning in them surprised Delilah. "You want to marry us?" Jon finally asked. "What about Catelyn?"

"What about her?"

"Won't she be angry?"

"She'll get over it. You won't." Ned said gesturing for them to follow him. "You are my son Jon. I'm not going to ship you off to the wall and marry your woman off to your brother. My wife wants to create an alliance with Braavos and she'll get one. Just not how she intended."

"You'd do that?" Delilah asked.

Ned smiled as they stepped out of the castle into the cold night air. "Do you love my son, Delilah?"

Delilah felt blood rise to her cheeks at the question. She'd never actually said it aloud to Jon but she knew there was no doubt she was insanely in love with the dark haired man beside her. "Yes. I love him very much."

"Jon?"

"I love her." he whispered.

"Alright, problem solved." Ned said nodding at Luwin who was leaning casually against a tree. It was only then did Jon realize they'd made it into the Godswood. The old man stood straight when he saw the couple approaching. "I thought I'd be prepared if things went the way I'd hoped." Ned explained.

Jon hesitated and pulled Delilah to a stop, turning her to face him. He brought his hands to her face and ignored his father and Luwin's attempts to give them privacy by turning to face each other. "We don't have to do this." he whispered.

Delilah smiled and wrapped her fingers around his hands. "Is this your way of saying you don't want to marry me?"

"I'd marry you in a second or in a hundred years; whenever you wanted it. I don't want you to do anything unless you're absolutely positive this is what you want."

"I want to be with you." she whispered before pressing a kiss to his throat. "I love you, Jon."

"I love you." He told her. "So, we're doing this?"

"I don't see a reason to wait. I've known since I was a child, that it would be you." she admitted.

Jon smiled and kissed her gently. He turned to look at his father, who had given up the guise of pretending not to watch and was watching them with a smile. "Let's do it then."

Ned grinned and clapped a hand on his son's shoulder. "Who would've guessed you'd be the first to marry."

"Who would've thought I'd marry at all?" Jon laughed looking down at Delilah. She just shook her head but couldn't stop the grin that spread on her face.

"Shall we begin?" Luwin asked, a ghost of a smile threatening to break over his lips. Jon saw Delilah nod and followed suit. "Please, take her hand."

Jon did so and after dropping a gentle kiss to her knuckles, lifted their joined hands towards Luwin. He vaguely heard the man speaking but he couldn't keep his stare away from Delilah. Her blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight and any doubt he had disappeared. The feeling of leather binding their hands together pulled their attention from each other to their hands.

Jon looked up to see tears brimming in his father's eyes and had to bite back the emotion threatening to boil over. Luwin's voice shook with unshed tears as he said, "Please, look upon one another and say the words."

Jon faced Delilah and took a breath before joining her voice with his. "Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger. I am hers and she is mine from this day until the end of my days."

The sheer happiness on Delilah's face made Jon's knees weaken and he wrapped his free arm around her before kissing her passionately. It was only the sharp clearing of Luwin's throat that seperated them; otherwise, Jon may have just laid her on the ground and had his way with her.

"Congratulations." Ned said, brushing a rogue tear from his cheek. He pulled Jon into a tight hug as Luwin released the leather binding. "I'm so happy you've found her."

"Thank you for this. For all of it." Jon whispered fighting back his tears.

"You deserve it, son." Ned said releasing Jon. He quickly turned to Delilah and wrapped her in an equally tight hug. "Welcome to my family, dear." he told her.

"Thank you." Delilah whispered.

"What is the meaning of this?" a sharp, furious voice shouted. The anger echoed around the Godswood and left little doubt as to who it came from.

**So what'd you think? I know it's a little sappy but it's a wedding after all lol. All comments are welcome, just don't be hateful about it. It's bad for your karma**


	13. Chapter 13

Delilah squeezed Jon's hand while she watched Catelyn pace the length of Ned's office. Her mouth was set in a line and her jaw was clenched in anger. She had been silent since Ned had convinced her to move back into the castle, safe from the prying eyes and ears of the visiting population of King's Landing. But Delilah knew that silence was on the verge of turning into screams.

Catelyn did not disappoint. In a flourish of robes and red hair, she turned to face the newlyweds. "What is the meaning of this?" Catelyn snapped looking between Jon and Delilah. "Do you think this is even valid?"

"It is valid." Jon spoke for the first time. "She's my wife."

Catelyn scoffed. "You stole your brother's bride! That's shameful."

"Catelyn!" Ned snapped from his place behind his desk.

Delilah glared at the woman, "You cannot steal what already belongs to you, Lady Stark."

"You had me fooled, Delilah." Catelyn shook her head. "I didn't think you were so stupid."

Jon tensed and opened his mouth to speak but Delilah's hand on his arm kept him quiet. Delilah squeezed lightly and said, "I need a moment with her."

He narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Why?"

"Trust me?" she asked so quietly only he heard her.

Jon hesitated but nodded. He captured her lips in a sweet kiss then shot Catelyn a glare before leaving the room. When Ned didn't move Delilah looked to him. He looked torn. "Please, Ned." she whispered. "It will be fine."

Ned finally nodded and followed the path of his son, leaving the two women staring at each other in the center of the room. Delilah had to resist the urge to circle her and forced her feet to the stone floor.

"I understand that you were upset when I told you that your mother and I declared Robb for you." Catelyn spoke before Delilah had a chance to. "He is the kind of man your mother hopes for you."

"Yes, he is." Delilah couldn't keep the confusion from her voice. "How do you..."

"I met your mother once, you know." Catelyn interrupted. "She was visiting the Eyrie as an emissary for your father. She was bearing you at the time and we talked one night of how she detested the idea that you would probably be married to some Lord from Dorne or the Crownlands. She wanted a strong man for you, like a man from the North." Catelyn's tone was wistful as she moved towards the windows. "She mentioned how she'd heard stories of my husband, how kind and fierce he was. She wanted that for you, a son of Winterfell. Which is why, when the opportunity presented itself, I took it."

"I did choose a son of Winterfell." Delilah stated quietly.

Catelyn's eyes blazed in anger. "You did not choose a son of Winterfell; but the greatest mistake in the North! Your mother chose my Robb to be your husband. He is that man, not that bastard!"

"Jon is that man! He is strong and fierce and amazingly kind. He is that man in spite of all of your jabs and taunts. Even through your insane dislike of him, you have to see that."

Catelyn rolled her eyes. "He is hardly worth my time."

Delilah's lips curled up into a smile. "Is that right? You focus a lot of rage on someone you think so little of." Catelyn was silent. "Why do you treat him like he's nothing?"

"He's a bastard. He's barely worth the cost of food it takes to feed him."

"You're angry at him for Ned's indiscretion? Is that why you act like a petulant child?"

Catelyn looked as if she'd been punched in the throat. "You dare speak to me like that?"

"I do." Delilah stated. "It doesn't make any sense to me. You have blamed him his entire life for something your husband did? A choice Ned made all on his own?"

"You should not speak of what you do not know." Catelyn snapped. "If your husband were to come home with a child he fathered with some whore, you would be understanding?"

"I don't know but I do know I would not blame a baby. A baby cannot fight back."

"You are so naive girl." Catelyn stated shaking her head as she resumed her pacing. "You just threw your life away for a bastard. Your father is the Sealord!"

"I'm fully aware of who my father is, Lady Stark. You, on the other hand, don't know anything about him. He will welcome any man I deem fit enough to be my husband. Jon is that man."

"He will be happy with a bastard born Northerner who has no claim to land or a title or even a proper last name?"

"My father is a bastard, Lady Stark." Delilah said quietly. "We don't look at bastards the way the people of the West do. He can be more than his last name."

Catelyn could only stare at her. Delilah swore she saw a flash of guilt cross the older woman's face and water well in her eyes. But as quickly as it appeared, it was replaced by the hardening of Catelyn's features. "At least I won't have to see his face much longer. He can't guilt my husband to care for him anymore."

Delilah couldn't stop the exasperated laugh from passing her lips. "It's amazing how much anger and bitterness can live in one little woman. It's pathetic, truly." she said shaking her head. "But I guess we both win in this situation." Delilah pulled open the door to see her husband and father-in-law pacing the width of the hallway, worry marring both of their faces. "Your den is yours again, Ned." she said jerking them to a stop.

Jon was in front of her instantly. "You're ok?" he whispered, brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

"Amazing." she told him catching his hand in hers.

"Go enjoy your wedding night." Ned told them. "Enough negativity for one wedding day." he forced a laugh before disappearing into his den, the door slamming behind him.

"I do not envy him." Delilah said staring at the door. She could hear the rumbles of angry words beginning.

"Come on, love." Jon tugged her hand, pulling her away from the brewing argument. "What did you say to her?" he asked.

Delilah giggled, "Nothing for you to worry yourself with."

Jon pulled her to a stop as they approached a staircase. "You are my wife now. Everything that worries you, worries me."

"Is that right, my love?"

"Very much so." Jon said dropping his forehead to press against hers. "What did you say?"

"Just questioned what kind of person could hate you." she mumbled before kissing him. Jon smirked and shook his head. "So husband of mine, how long are we going to be standing in this freezing hallway when we could be in your bed?"

"Forgive me." he laughed. "What am I thinking?" he asked lifting her into his arms. Delilah's laugh echoed through the castle walls as he practically ran up the stairs towards his chambers.

Delilah lay still, her eyes closed and her breathing deep enough to convince Jon that she was fast asleep. She should be and her body was begging for her to succomb to exhaustion but she couldn't make her mind comply. She could feel Jon's hold on her lessening as he fell further into sleep and took the opportunity to sleep from his embrace.

She carefully rolled away from him until her bare feet touched the ice cold floor. She redressed quickly, keeping one eye on her husband's prone frame. She slipped her feet into the soft flats, pausing for a second when Jon shifted in the furs. She waited until he had settled back against the soft skins before slipping silently from the bedroom.

She shrugged on a cloak and allowed her feet to guide her through the maze of hallways until she felt the frigid air wash over her. 'What are you doing?' a voice repeated over and over in the back of her mind. 'Run. You need to run now.'

'Why are you running?' Another voice asked. 'Why is running always the answer?'

Delilah brought her hands to her forehead trying to stop the arguing voices. She tried to let the logical side of her win but the emotions were winning, they were too loud. She nearly tripped over a heavy branch and looked up to see that she'd made it back to the Godswood. She looked around in confusion before dropping to a large boulder as the voices continued in her mind.

"Isn't this your wedding night?" a voice pulled her back to her feet. She turned to see Tyrion Lannister making his way towards her. "Shouldn't you be taking advantage of your new found freedom to fuck?"

"What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"Ah, ignoring the question!" Tyrion laughed and pushed himself up onto the boulder she had vacated. "I see you did not keep your legs closed for our dear bastard of the North. But it's not like it loses it's appeal. Why aren't you up there blinding the man from pleasure I'm sure you can provide?"

Delilah tried to hide the blush his words caused and sat down in the space beside him. "How do you even know we're married? It's been maybe seven hours."

"Seven hours and you're already outside wearing a hole in the grass. I must say that either the lad is terrible in the sack or you, my dear, are being kept awake by demons."

"Demons do not allow much sleep, do they?" she whispered looking down at her hands. "Why are you awake?"

"Demon's do not allow much sleep." Tyrion repeated. "What kind of demons could possibly affect you?"

"I've begun to panic. He could wake up in a few hours and realize he is the one who made the mistake." She was unsure why she was explaining herself to the man but she knew he wouldn't judge her; he couldn't.

"A woman like you is never a mistake. Your breasts are too perfect." Tyrion told her seriously.

Delilah shot him a look unsure if she should be offended or thank him. "I have waited my entire life for this. To be loved unconditionally."

Tyrion made a face but nodded, "Then why are you down here talking to me?"

"What if this was a mistake? What if there's some world where he is supposed to be at the Wall like Catelyn and Benjen want? What if something happens that he could've stopped or was destined to be present for? What if that's the way it's supposed to be?"

"Do you think that boy up there would rather dress in old black rags, living in frigid conditions waiting for some mythical creature like White Walkers to spring from the ground while he fights off wildlings? No!" Tyrion said with an exaggerated shake of his head. "I guarantee that man would spend every second of his life between your legs if given the opportunity."

"Is that all you think about?"

"Of course, darling. That's all that matters." he told her with a wink. "You haven't spoken of these things with him, have you?"

"No. I can't think when I'm with him. Don't give me that look!" she snapped when she saw the disgust on his face. "You've never been so enraptured that you forget yourself and your insecurities in another's presence?"

"Can't say that I have."

"You're a liar but that's fine. I hope you experience it again one day."

"As do I." Tyrion admitted quietly. "Come on Lady Snow. It's time you return to your wedding night."

Delilah couldn't help but smile and followed him across the grounds and back into the castle. She allowed him to lead her up the stairs until they reached the second floor. "Good night Lord Lannister."

"Just Tyrion. But goodnight Lady Snow."

"Just Delilah." she said with a smile before turning on her heel to move quickly down the hall. She slipped into the darkened room to see Jon in the same position as when she left. She slipped out of the cloak, shoes and dress then slid into the space she had occupied earlier. Delilah molded her body to his and pressed a light kiss to his shoulder.

Jon's arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly against his body. "You're cold." he whispered as one of his hands pulled the furs higher over her.

"Fine." she mumbled against his neck. "I love you."

"Love you." Jon breathed out just as sleep took him again.

Delilah tried to relax into his arms and silence her thoughts. But one thought kept circling her mind over and over until she finally fell into a restless sleep. 'What will he do when he finds out why I came to King's Landing?'


	14. Chapter 14

**Hope all are well. Enjoy!**

Jon awoke slowly, a light tickle against his chest pulling him from a deep sleep. He opened his eyes to see a head of fire red hair against his chest, the curls moving against his skin from a stream of air seeping through the windows. He knew he should be embarrassed by the skipping of his heart beat at the sight of his new bride's face but for the moment he just allowed himself to bask in her presence.

'You are so pathetic.' a voice that sounded oddly enough like Robb said somewhere in his mind only made Jon's smile widen. 'Just a woman, man. Just a woman.'

Delilah shifted in his arms as she began to wake up. Jon pressed a kiss to her hairline but didn't speak as he didn't want to break the perfect stillness that surrounded them. He felt her lips against his throat and bit back a groan when her tongue snaked out to trace his pulse point while a hand ran the length of his chest to stop just above his growing erection.

"Good morning." she whispered before her teeth caught his earlobe in a light bite.

Jon opened his mouth to speak but could only groan when her small fist attempted to wrap around the base of his cock. "Lilah..." he grunted when she squeezed lightly.

She was suddenly above him, her knees falling on either side of his hips. She kept one hand around his erection while the other rested against his chest, her nails leaving faint marks against his skin. Jon cupped her jaw bringing her down against him for a rough kiss.

The sound of wood banging against stone ended the star-inducing kiss abruptly. The couple looked toward the door to see Bran; his eyes were the size of dinner plates and his mouth hung open in surprise.

"Out!" Jon shouted causing the boy to quickly turn on his heel and run down the hallway. "Door first!" Jon called after him causing Delilah to giggle from her place above him.

"What's his proble...?" Robb trailed off when he stepped into their line of sight. "Ah, nevermind then."

"Do you mind?" Jon asked. The only thing keeping him from being absolutely mortified and angry at his siblings' intrusion was that the pelt blanket was covering Delilah from prying eyes.

"Yes, right." Robb said and quickly slammed the door shut.

Jon stared up at Delilah who was covering her mouth to stop a laugh from escaping. "Need a lock on that door."

Delilah could only nod as she slipped off of him to lay in the empty space beside him. "We have potentially traumatized a child."

"He couldn't see anything." Jon said gesturing at the blanket still covering them. "He's heard Theon and Robb talk enough to understand the basics of what happens. He's fine." Jon finished with a mumble as he took the space between her thighs. His lips found the sweet spot beneath her ear as his erection came back to life.

"You should talk to him."

"Later." Jon tried, desperate to be inside of her.

The nudge against his shoulders let him know such a wish would go unfulfilled for the time being as he pulled back to stare down at his wife. "Now." she said. "Please." she added when she saw the frustration on his face.

"You better be glad I love you." he muttered as he shoved himself off of her and to his feet. He jerked on his clothes then slipped into his boots before moving towards the door. Her hand on his wrist pulled him to a stop. She was kneeling on the edge of their bed and pulled him back towards her.

"I love you." she whispered, curving a hand around his neck as she pulled him into a sweet kiss that left his knees weak. "I'll see you downstairs in a few."

"I love you too." he mumbled against her lips.

He forced his mouth from hers after a second and quickly left the room in search of his brother. Jon eventually found him outside of Ned's den with Robb and their father, both of whom looked thoroughly amused by Bran's story. Ned actually burst into laughter when he saw Jon approaching them. "From what the boy tells me, I didn't expect to see you for at least half a day."

"My lovely Delilah has deemed me responsible for making sure we haven't destroyed Bran's innocence." Jon said, his frustration evident in every word. "We've talked about you needing to knock." he told the boy pointedly.

"Now I know why." Bran muttered, a blush still covering his face.

Jon shot him a look but his father's voice stopped him from saying the comment on the tip of his tongue. "What a way to begin your first day as man and wife." Ned laughed.

"I'm sorry, what?" Robb asked after a moment to comprehend the statement. "First day of what?"

"Oh, we haven't mentioned it?" Ned asked genuinely surprised he'd forgotten to mention the news to his son. "We solved our little problem last night."

Robb stared between his brother and father for several long seconds before he broke into a huge smile. "You married her?" he half-asked/half-stated pulling the dark haired man into a tight hug. "I bet mother threw a fit! Congratulations."

"She did and thank you." Jon said with a laugh.

"You got married?" Bran asked obviously confused by the lack of details being tossed about. "To Delilah?"

"Of course to Delilah." Jon said shaking his head, a smile twisting at his lips.

"Does everyone else know?"

"No. Just the four of us and your mother."

"Can I tell everyone?" Bran asked excitedly. It was rare for him to know anything before Sensa or Arya and he was bursting at the seams to share the new information.

"By all means." Jon said ruffling the boy's hair before his short legs took him racing down the hallway. "I wonder how many will believe him." Jon thought aloud earning a snort of laughter from Robb. He looked to his father to see him watching them with a mix of emotions. "Father?"

"I have something I need to tell both of you. Something I learned yesterday." Ned said slowly leading them into his den.

"Are you alright?" Robb asked.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." Ned said with a wave of his hand. "But Robert has asked something of me that I am not able to refuse. He wants me to be his Hand." Ned told them. "I was his only choice it seems."

"But that means you'll be leaving Winterfell."

"Yes, it does."

Jon looked to Robb who looked stricken and then back to his father, "Do you want to do it?"

"Of course not." Ned said with a sigh. "But I don't have an option. My king wants me to do this, so I must."

Jon had always looked up to his father's sense of duty and honor but seeing the look on his face as he spoke, he suddenly found himself pitying his father for it. "What will happen here?"

"Well Robb will take over. But other than that I have no idea." Ned said with a small smile. Silence reigned for several minutes until Ned stated, "Stop those looks this instant. Breakfast will be ready soon. You should both get ready for it."

"Father..." Robb began only to stop when Ned raised a hand. "Yes, father. See you at breakfast then."

Jon nodded and followed his brother from the room. "You're going to be Lord of Winterfell."

"Isn't that a terrifying thought?" Robb's eyes widened as the reality crashed over him.

"I don't think terrifying is a strong enough word."

Robb shoved him into a wall before saying, "So now that you've married the Sealord's daughter, does that mean you'll be the next one?"

Jon stopped in his tracks. "I have no idea."

"My mother would surely faint from the knowledge."

"Your mother nearly had an attack just knowing I'd married at all. I fear 'fainting' might be a gentle way to say what would happen if I was made Sealord."

"You think Death is a more suitable word?" Robb grinned.

Jon chuckled with a nod. "Quite possibly."

A sweet laugh pulled Jon's eyes from his brother towards a staircase in time to see two sets of legs descending. Arya skipped the last two steps with a jump, "I thought Bran would die of embarrassment." she was saying.

"Well let's hope not." Delilah giggled. Her smile widened when she saw Jon. "I see the news has travelled through Winterfell."

"Bran wanted to be the one to tell everybody." Jon said with a shrug. His palms practically itched to reach for her but he kept his arms by his sides until she was within reach. Her arms wound around his waist as his fell over her shoulders. "Didn't think you'd mind." he whispered before catching her lips in a sweet kiss.

"Never." she mumbled against his mouth. Jon had to refrain from shoving her against the nearest wall and fisted his hand in the material of her dress.

"You two are absolutely disgusting." Arya complained.

"I know. And now they can be all lovey in public." Robb added.

"Shut up." Jon rolled his eyes but forced his mouth from Delilah's. "How far has Bran made it?" he asked Arya.

"Um, he told Rickon and I in the hallway and then I think he went up to Sensa and the Septa's lesson to tell them. He was telling everyone he saw."

"I'm sure breakfast is going to be abuzz."

Arya nodded, "Nobody believes it though. This little display," she added, gesturing to them, "Will surely help to dispel any doubt."

"Then maybe we should get to it." Delilah suggested. Jon sighed but started to move towards the Great Hall.

Robb had been right about the Hall being abuzz with gossip. As soon as Jon and Delilah stepped into the hall, the chatter stopped as every pair of eyes fell on them. Muffled laughter, clearly belonging to Robb, was the only noise to break the silence as they walked towards the head table. Delilah tightened her hold around Jon's waist as the silence gave way to whispers as they passed.

"Ah, they've finally arrived." Ned began as he got to his feet, his voice booming over the hushed voices. "As some of you may have learned, last night brought a new member into our family. Jon Snow has taken Delilah Nymerious to be his bride."

"Truly?" a deep voice that Jon recognized as Jory asked.

"Truly." Jon spoke up.

"I'll be damned." Jory mumbled, "Congratulations, sir."

"Thank you."

A chorus of applause and shouts of congratulations flooded the couple until Ned raised his hand, "Let's not deafen them in our happiness." he teased earning laughs from around the room. Jon was happy to hear the sound level return to normal, though the stares remained steadfast as he plopped into the seat beside his wife, his hand dropping to her thigh.

"Congratulations." a gruff voice said as a heavy hand fell to his shoulder. Jon looked up to see Robert Baratheon standing over him. Jon immediately got to his feet only to be pushed back into his chair. "None of that, boy." Robert said pulling out the chair beside Jon. "You were always such a serious child. I'm glad to see that love has lightened your disposition."

"As am I." Delilah laughed, pressing a kiss to Jon's jaw.

Jon saw a flash of something painful cross Robert's face as he watched them. The King cleared his throat and slapped his hand on Jon's back. "Just keep her happy, lad. That's all you can hope to do."

"That's my intention."

Robert got to his feet and quickly moved towards the head of the table leaving Jon to look at Delilah who was watching the King carefully. "That was strange. He was sad." she said quietly.

"The woman he loved was kidnapped years ago by the Mad King's son." Jon explained quietly so only she could hear him. "It's what started the rebellion against the Targaryen's."

"Lyanna Stark." Jon looked at her in surprise. "We do study your history in Braavos." she added with a smile. "Your father's sister, right?"

"Yes. I don't think he's ever gotten over her death."

"What are you two whispering about?" Arya asked from her place across from them. "People are trying to eat, remember?"

Delilah giggled. "Forgive me for hindering your ability to eat."

The meal progressed quickly and soon Jon's focus was drawn away from the table to his father speaking quietly to Robert. He could see the worry and stress on Ned's face as he listened to the King speak. "You alright, my love?" Delilah asked quietly.

"Robert asked my father to be Hand of the King."

Jon was more than a little surprised by the tension that filled the woman beside him. "What is that?"

"It's the right hand of the King. Does everything without the title."

"He will do that from here?"

"No. He has to go to King's Landing." Jon told her. Her eyes widened and she dropped a piece of bread back to her plate. "What's wrong?"

"I have to..." she trailed off as she got to her feet. "I'll be right back." she eventually said before pressing a kiss to his lips.

Jon could only watch as she moved quickly towards Ned and Robert and spoke quietly to the men. Robert shot Ned a look of surprise before nodding. Ned stared down at Delilah who had a look of fear on her face, something Jon rarely saw. She made a gesture then led Ned from the Hall.

"What the hell was that?" Robb asked.

Jon just shrugged. He tried to stay still knowing Delilah didn't want him following her but after what felt like hours, but couldn't have been more than 15 minutes, he was getting to his feet. "I'm going to find out."

**So? What'd ya think?**


	15. Chapter 15

Delilah heard the door shut behind her but didn't turn around. "I suppose I should start with the hardest part of this conversation." she said quietly.

"I find that's usually the best place to start." Ned said gently.

She turned to look into his eyes. "I was sent to kill you."

She saw the fear settle on his face and he took a step away from her. "Is that why we're here?" he asked gesturing to his den.

"We're here because if you go to King's Landing you will die."

"And now that's a bad thing?"

Delilah sighed and brought her hands to her face. "It would be a terrible thing."

She could see the questions whirling around his mind and waited for him to settle on one. "Why were you going to kill me?"

"Someone ordered it. An unknown benefactor contacted the House of Black and White and I was told by my father to look into why someone would want to have the great Eddard Stark executed."

"You're a member of the Faceless Men?"

"No. Well not really." she said shaking her head. "When a contract such as this arises, my father has me look into it. If I can come up with a plausible reason, I'm sent to carry it out."

"Why you?"

"I'm beyond reproach." The confused look had her continue, "My father funds half of the armies in Westeros not to mention keeps many of your lords flush with luxury. If I was ever suspected of anything, no one would accuse me."

"And you've done this before?"

Delilah nodded slowly, "A few times."

"How many is a few?"

"Twelve."

"Twelve that you've researched or 12 that you've carried out?"

"Carried out." She sat down in an overstuffed chair, resting her elbows on her knees. "I've killed 12 men."

"Why haven't you made it 13?" Ned asked taking her cue and sitting across from her.

"I researched you for months searching for any reason for you to die, looking for anything to base a price on. But I couldn't find anything. Every scrap of information I found told me that you were a good man. I couldn't understand what you could've done to warrant a contract. I was going to King's Landing to tell the benefactor that unless I had valid proof that an execution was in the best interest of more than one person, I couldn't accept any amount of money."

"But I got sick on the way over. When I heard that I'd been brought to Winterfell's backyard I thought if I could somehow get free, I could make it here. I hadn't planned on what I would do when I made it but that contract was still there. I know it may seem silly to you but for me, my duty was to see the contract through to the end."

"What happened?"

"Your son happened." Delilah said with a soft smile thinking back to the day she'd escaped from her captors and run right into Jon's arms. "When I saw that he was real, that we were real, everything else stopped being important. Everything I'd done up to this point has been leading me here, to him. And then you were so good to me that I just wanted to pretend it never happened." she said as tears welled in her eyes.

"Have you told him any of this?"

"No. I'm afraid to see his face when he knows."

"If you hadn't fallen ill, what would have happened in King's Landing?" Ned asked quietly.

"If the benefactor couldn't give me cause to do it, there isn't an amount of gold large enough for you to die. I don't do it for the money or because I enjoy it."

"Sometimes death is the only way to peace and progress."

Delilah took a breath then said, "I understand that you have no reason to trust me but for the sake of your family, you cannot go to King's Landing."

"I don't have a choice in the matter. My King has ordered it, therefore I must go."

Delilah was silent but then looked back into his eyes. "I want you to know that I am so sorry."

"You've done nothing wrong, Delilah." Ned laughed.

"Have you gone deaf? I was going to kill you!" Delilah said staring at him in disbelief.

The look on Ned's face as his eyes stared just over her shoulder had Delilah's blood running cold. She looked towards the door to see her husband framed by the archway. "What did you say?"

"Jon..." Ned began but was cut off by his son repeating his question, this time his voice louder and teeming with rage.

"I was sent to kill him." Delilah said, trying to keep her voice steady as she got to her feet. "But if you'd just let me explain."

"Explain? What are you going to explain? How you were going to kill my father?" Jon snapped stepping into the room. He closed the distance quickly and for the first time, Delilah was afraid of him. "What weapon you were going to use? What time of day would be best?" he continued, his face less than an inch from hers.

"Jon, that's enough!" Ned snapped.

"Please, just let me explain." Delilah tried again reaching her hands out to touch his abdomen only to have him knock them away.

"You make me fall in love with you and the whole time you're planning to kill my father?" Jon's voice was low but more frightening than anything she'd ever heard. "Did you mean any of what you said to me?"

"What's going on?" Robb asked hesitantly.

Delilah didn't look away from her husband's eyes and waited for him to tell his brother what he'd just learned but Jon remained silent. Ned finally spoke, "Why don't we give them some time?" He ushered Robb from the room and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Jon, just listen to me."

"Why should I? You've lied to me since the beginning!"

"I haven't!"

"Did you like making me believe that I could actually be happy?" he asked, his dark eyes suddenly wet. "Did you enjoy that?" Delilah felt her heart splinter at the sound of his voice. "Did you plan on using one of us to get close to him or was it just a happy accident? Did you flip a coin to decide between Robb and I?"

"Jon..."

"No! Tell me! You had to have gotten some kind of pleasure from seeing me grovel at your feet. Did it feel good seeing what a fool you turned me into?"

Delilah felt the first tear fall from her eye and quickly wiped it away. She couldn't seem to make her brain or mouth connect in the hundreds of things she wanted to say. "I love you, Jon. I never lied about what I felt for you." she finally managed to say, her voice cracking with nearly every word.

"I'm supposed to believe you?" he asked. He took a ragged breath and took a step away from her. "I can't do this." he muttered as he turned to move towards the door.

Delilah grabbed for his wrist. Once again he brushed her touch away, "Don't." he told her. "Do not touch me."

"Don't do this." she whispered but he ignored her plea and stalked from the room, the door nearly breaking off its hinges as he stormed down the hallway. Through the rush of blood in her ears, Delilah heard Ned calling after his son but all her focus went into keeping herself standing.

**I really wrestled with this chapter, so I hope I made the right choice in using it. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Fair warning, this chapter is a bit long winded but necessary to me. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

**Also thanks for the sweet comments, they're really lovely.**

Delilah pushed herself to her feet, tired of wallowing in a ball of tears on her bedroom floor. She had escaped from Ned's den under the watchful eye of Robb, though she acted as if she hadn't noticed his worried stare. She was thankful for his concern but glad he had respected the distance she needed. On the journey to her room, she heard that Jon had left Winterfell, followed closely by Benjen. She had smiled graciously at the sweet comments from Ned, Robb and even Robert Baratheon that he would be back before the sun went down. She had kept a brave face in front of everyone she passed on her way upstairs, no one the wiser to her internal hell.

But once she was safe back in the confines of her room she collapsed from sheer emotional exhaustion and cried until her eyes were nearly swollen shut. But now she'd had enough.

She hesitated but pulled open the door and stepped into the chilly hallway. The dimly lit hall was empty. 'It should be, it's well after midnight. So much for him being back before sundown.' she thought as she crept passed closed doors to the staircase. She took the steps carefully; the last thing she needed was to fall and break a bone. The chill bit through her dress, making her wish she'd grabbed her cloak.

Delilah wandered the halls until she found herself in the kitchens. She looked around for a moment before grabbing a few slices of bread from beneath the bread box. Her stomach growled in anticipation and she had to force herself to not shove the entire slice into her mouth. She tore off bits as she moved back into the halls.

The sounds of soft steps pulled her to a stop. She looked over her shoulder to see a slim figure moving through the shadows. "Sensa?" she whispered.

"Delilah? What are you doing here?"

"I was hungry. Why are you out of bed? It's late."

"If you must know, I was having trouble sleeping." the teenager stated.

Delilah arched an eyebrow at the cold tone. "Alright. I'll let you get back to it then." she said turning to continue her journey.

She could practically hear Sensa's mind turning, "Wait a moment, please." Sensa finally sputtered out. "Can I speak with you about something?"

"Of course."

Sensa hesitated. "I'd rather not do this out in the open like this. Follow me."

Delilah didn't like being ordered around like she was a child but did as she was told, curiosity allowing her to overlook Sensa's attitude. She followed the girl into a large room decorated richly in reds and grays. It was Catelyn's parlor.

A large fire burned in the pit, the flames licking at the stone slowly. The crackle of wood splintering was the only sound for long minutes until Sensa spoke. "I have a question for you."

"Alright."

Delilah got a kick out of seeing the overconfident girl fidgeting in front of her. Sensa stared at her hands then sat on the edge of the couch. "What does love feel like?" she asked looking up with big eyes.

"What?" Delilah was not even remotely expecting that question.

"Nevermind." Sensa stated, embarrassment flushing her face.

"No! No." Delilah said sitting down in the space beside her. "I'm sorry, I just didn't think that would be your question."

"It's just that I'm not really sure. I know what it feels like to love your family but that's not the same thing at all as loving a man."

"It's the most terrifying feeling in the world."

"What?"

Delilah laughed, "It's like you lose control over every aspect of yourself. Your heart races and no matter what you do, you can't slow it down. Your stomach feels like its going to fall right out of you. Your mind can't think of anything longer than two seconds before that person creeps into your thoughts.  
My mother told me when I was probably Arya's age that being in love feels like there isn't enough blood in your body. You live in this unfocused haze as your heart and mind battle over who gets control. Love makes you look like an absolute fool but teaches you faster than anything else. You are never so strong in that emotion but it strips you down to your most vulnerable state without you even realizing it."

Sensa frowned, "That doesn't sound very appealing.'

"Only until you find it. And then you can't see yourself living a day without it."

"When did you know you loved Jon?"

Delilah's heart clenched at the mention of her husband. "The first time he kissed me." Sensa made a face causing a smile to lift the corners of Delilah's mouth. "Why are you asking?"

"I've been betrothed to Prince Joffrey. I don't know if I love him yet."

Delilah could've swallowed her tongue had it not been attached. "Joffrey?"

"Yes. Mother told me this morning. I'll be queen one day."

"Is that what you want?"

Sensa looked at Delilah as if she'd grown another head. "Of course I do! Who wouldn't?"

"I wouldn't."

"Well you don't have to worry about that. You willingly married a bastard."

Delilah frowned, "Who happens to be your brother." she reminded.

Sensa had the grace to look at her lap sheepishly. "You think you can honestly say that you never thought about marrying a King one day?"

"I didn't even want to get married at all." At Sensa's stare of disbelief, she continued, "You see, I had this image of a man I wanted and when I was about 11 or 12 I realized that this man didn't exist so I gave up on the idea of being anyone's wife or bearing any children. It wouldn't be fair to another man to constantly live in the shadow of a man who didn't exist."

"Jon can stand in that shadow?"

"Jon was the shadow. He is the man I had dreamt of, the man I needed. When I met him, everything clicked into place."

"I think that's happening to me." Sensa said but Delilah could hear the blatant lie in her voice.

"I'm very happy for you." she lied through her teeth. "You should get some rest, girl. It's much too late for a future queen to be roaming about."

Sensa got to her feet. "Thank you Delilah. If you could keep this conversation between us?"

"Secret's safe with me."

The girl disappeared from the room leaving Delilah to stare blindly into the fire. She had no idea how much time had passed when she heard her name being called quietly. She looked up to see Catelyn approaching her. "Are you alright?" Catelyn asked, concern fighting to stay hidden from her features.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I guess I lost track of the time." Delilah said immediately getting to her feet.

"I understand." Catelyn told her. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Sensa earlier."

'Does nobody sleep in this castle?' Delilah thought before saying, "I'm sorry if I overstepped a boundary."

"No. I appreciate you speaking so candidly with her." Catelyn took a second then said, "I wanted to congratulate you on your wedding. My behavior last night was unacceptable."

"I apologize as well. I had no right to speak to you the way I did."

"You had every right. I hope that if someone tried to impune my relationship with Ned, I would act in the same way." Catelyn said with a small smile. It vanished as she continued, "I hope you can understand how hard it is for me to see his face everyday."

"I want to say I can, but I can't."

"When I look at him I see how beautiful his mother must have been. For him to be as he is, she must've been so strong and capable; two things I most certainly wasn't when I first married Ned. Jon's a reminder that I wasn't what he really wanted.  
"I'm not saying my husband doesn't love me now but in the beginning I knew he was only with me because he needed my father's support in that rebellion. I was the offering as it were. I wanted to badly to be a good wife, as it was all I'd ever been taught to be. I knew I must do as he wished and bear his children. I thought I'd done that well enough and then he rode North for some battle and returned a year later with that boy."

"I'm sorry you felt that way."

Catelyn gave a dismissive wave of her hand. "He is a good man though. In spite of everything I was to him, he is a good man who loves you more than life itself. He will come back."

Delilah felt tears well in her eyes. "How can you be so sure?"

"If he loves you even a tenth of what I know he does, he couldn't stay away." Catelyn told her with a small smile. "Get some sleep, child. You look exhausted."

Delilah nodded and moved towards the door. "Goodnight, Catelyn."

She didn't wait for a reply and moved slowly back to her bedroom. She approached the door and saw Ghost laying just outside. "Sorry, little love. I thought you had left too." she told him quietly as she opened the door. The direwolf marched directly to the bed and climbed into the space Jon usually occupied.

Delilah kicked off her shoes then slipped into the warm furs. Ghost curled against her, his large head resting on her lap as she pet him gently. She knew she should sleep but no matter how hard she tried, it eluded her. She eventually gave up and let her mind drift to the topic of Jon. She lost herself in memories until she dropped off into a fitful sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**M for a reason, lovelies. **

**Will: Thank you for that review. Made me smile and I hope you are still enjoying it.**

The next day moved at a surprisingly fast pace considering Delilah left her room only once at the request of Ned. He had forced her to eat a bowl of soup and two slices of bread shortly after the others had been served dinner. 'You have to eat, girl.' he had told her. 'Any thinner and you'll blow away in the wind.

But as the sun began to fall back to the horizon, she forced herself to leave the room. She didn't want to risk seeing anyone so she moved through the back hallways until she made it to a far door and carefully pushed it open. She just let her feet take her wherever they wanted to go as she enjoyed the fresh air burning her lungs.

Delilah stepped into the Godswood just as the sky went from orange to pink. She moved slowly through the trees until she found the Heart tree. It was almost as if the weirwood was mocking her with its bloody eyes. She imagined her own eyes looked quite the fright, bloodshot and swollen. When she thought she couldn't cry anymore a new batch would well in her eyes and down they'd come.

An icy breeze blew through the trees causing her to wrap her arms tighter around herself. It hadn't been near as cold when she left the castle walls but now her thin dress was being slashed by frigid blasts of air from the North. A chill raced down her back causing goosebumps to rise on her arms but she didn't want to leave yet. Something in the air calmed her racing thoughts; she could focus on one for more than a second.

She heard a twig snap behind her but didn't turn around, knowing it was just someone coming to pray. She hoped for both their sakes that they would see her and leave. Delilah didn't have the energy to deal with anyone wanting to chat happily.

Suddenly a heavy weight fell around her shoulders and she glanced down to see a familiar cloak covering her. She whipped around to find her husband a mere half foot away. His eyes were red and his cheeks raised from tears and his hair was mussed from his hands taking more than one journey through it.

"Are you mad? Coming out here in practically nothing?" Jon asked, his voice strained. "There's a storm coming."

"It wasn't that cold when the sun was up."

He just stared at her for several minutes until he finally said, "You will tell me everything from the moment whatever it was started until a point I see fit to stop." Delilah nodded, "After that I'll see where we stand."

"Ok." she whispered as yet another set of tears pooled in her eyes. She could see his resolve breaking but before he could speak the words on his tongue, the sky opened and the rain poured down.

He grabbed her arm and gently pulled her through the labyrinth of trees until they reached the castle. She felt the warmth wash over her as soon as they stepped through the doors and watched him wipe the water from his face. She fisted her hands at her sides to keep from reaching for him and waited for him to move.

She didn't have to wait long before he began to walk away from her. His long strides were too quick for her and she found him waiting patiently at their door. He gestured for her to enter the room which she did with only a second of hesitation. Delilah suddenly felt like she was suffocating under the heavy weight of his cloak and tossed it onto their bed.

She was drawn to the window where the crystal droplets slid sideways across the window pane under the force of the howling wind. Delilah wanted to lose herself in the sights behind the glass, anything to avoid the conversation about to happen. "Do you know who the Faceless Men are?" she finally asked.

"Vaguely. They're paid assassins."

"Yes." Delilah still didn't face him. "I can't join the guild due to my father's position but I have been an associate of theirs for the past few years. When I was 16, my father asked me to do him a favor and research a lord from the Riverlands. The man had his name submitted on more than one occasion to the House of Black and White but the price was always too high. My father still wanted to know why. So I did the research and found that this particular lord used his position to force the women under his rule into his bedroom. He was the first man I killed."

She finally moved to face him, her back leaning against the stone wall just behind her. The coldness in her voice had left a stricken look on Jon's face. "How many men?"

"Ten men, two women." she told him.

"How did you end up in King's Landing?" he asked slowly.

Delilah continued her story, repeating what she had told Ned until she reached the day she had found herself in his arms. She stopped speaking and brought a hand to her mouth to try and stop the tremble in her lips as emotions began to rise in her. "And there you were." she mumbled.

Jon shifted his weight between his feet. He had remained silent through her explanation, though she could see the thought's racing behind his eyes. She took a breath then continued, "After that meeting in your father's office my first full day here, you took me upstairs to the ravens. I wrote to my father that all contracts concerning your family would be off limits." Delilah looked down to her fingers, wringing them nervously, "I told him I'd somehow found my heart in the middle of a forest thousands of miles from home." she whispered so low she wasn't sure he'd heard her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" his voice cracked.

"I never wanted you to look at me the way you did yesterday. I knew I would lose you."

Jon brought his hands to his face and turned his back on her. She watched one hand drop to his hip while the other ran through his hair. His back was so tense she was surprised his shirt didn't rip under the pressure. "You want to be with me?" he whispered.

A sob tore through Delilah's throat at the sound of his voice. He sounded so broken. "Yes." she managed to get out.

Jon turned back to her, his cheeks wet as tears leaked from his eyes. "Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

"No. You know everything else that matters."

"You're positive?"

"Absolutely."

"I'm so angry with you, you know that?" His voice was rough with emotion. Delilah bit at her bottom lip and nodded. "Come here." he whispered.

Delilah did not need another invitation and flew over their bed, launching herself into his arms. She nearly knocked him back a step but Jon just wrapped his arms around her, his hands fisting in her hair. "I'm so sorry, my love." she whispered in his ear, tears streaming down her face.

"You should have told me." he mumbled pulling her tighter to his chest.

"I know."

"You will not keep anything from me, do you understand me?" Jon pulled back just enough to look down at her.

"Yes. No more secrets." she said bringing her hand to his face. She wiped his tears from his cheeks before curving her hand around the back of his neck. "Can I kiss you yet?"

Jon smiled and captured her lips in a rough kiss. Her fingers tangled in his hair, tugging gently. Suddenly her back was flat against the mattress, his weight welcome over her. He carefully shifted them until her head rested against his pillow, his lips never leaving hers.

He broke the kiss, taking a deep breath while resting his forehead against hers. "It's unnatural how much I've missed you." he admitted as his lips trailed kisses from her mouth, over her chin and down her throat.

Delilah moaned as his tongue flicked across her pulse. "Believe me, I know." she whispered.

She felt his rough hands sliding her dress up her legs and dropped her hands to the hem of his shirt. Jon's lips left her skin just long enough to let her pull his shirt up and over his head. He found her mouth again and kissed her with such passion that Delilah felt her stomach knot as an orgasm built slowly.

Her dress and his pants quickly joined his shirt in a heap on the floor. His hands trailed from her elbows to her wrists which he then pulled above her head, effectively pinning her beneath him. "Absolutely beautiful." he muttered pressing his erection hard against her core.

"Jon don't tease!" she ground out when he slipped the head of his dick inside. He slid in an inch or two before pulling back out, causing her to moan in disappointment. "Love, please!" Jon leaned down and kissed her roughly.

"I always love when you beg." He whispered harshly against her lips. Delilah rolled her hips into him, causing him to grunt loudly.

"Jon please, fuck me, please." Her voice rose an octave as he plowed into her. Jon pounded her into the bed, groaning when she squeezed her pussy around his dick. "Harder!"

Jon released her wrists and brought his hands down to her waist, using the leverage to slam harder into her body. Delilah shoved on his shoulders pushing him onto his back. The man grinned when she straddled his body, but the grin fell when she hovered above his cock. Delilah dropped her body slightly taking the tip of his dick. Her head dropped, hair falling down her back at the sensation. Jon couldn't take being teased and slammed his hips upward, forcing the rest of his cock in her tight body. A scream ripped through her throat as she came hard around him.

Jon kept pushing his dick into her, keeping up with the rocking of her hips. He brought a hand down and rubbed her clit with his thumb. Another shriek came from the woman on top of him. He knew he wouldn't be able to control himself if she made another sound like that.

He flipped them so that he was on top again and wasted no time trying to be gentle. He felt her fingernails dig into his back before landing in his hair. She pulled on his hair as she came undone once more, screaming his name. Jon grunted and fell over the edge. Delilah shook beneath him as he whispered her name, his hips rocked uncontrollably into her until every drop was spent.

He let his head drop to her shoulder and gasped for air. Delilah stroked his back gently and caught her breath.

"That probably should have been more romantic." He laughed, brushing a piece of hair off her face.

"Time for that later." She whispered, leaning up to kiss him slowly.

"Time for that now." He whispered back.

Delilah wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers playing in his short hair. He kissed her slowly, his tongue gliding over hers. She moaned and sucked his tongue into her mouth, knowing it made him crazy. Jon groaned as he slid back into her core. Delilah pulled her mouth from his to gasp at the sudden thrust.

"I love you so much, Delilah." Jon told her staring deep into her eyes as he rocked gently against her.

"I love you too." Delilah felt tears well in her eyes and blinked them back quickly.

This was a complete 180 from their previous romp. It had been rough and needy but this was slow, both savoring the feeling building in their stomachs. He groaned when her soft lips moved from his mouth to his throat, her tongue sneaking out to flick over the sensitive skin before finding his lips again. She trailed her fingertips from his hair to his back.

They moved together slow and steady, his dick angled to hit the sweet spot inside her with every other thrust. Jon felt her thighs begin to quake on either side of him and broke the sweet kiss. Delilah's back arched off the bed as one of the strongest orgasms she had ever had washed over her. "Fuck, don't stop!" she moaned, the beg in her voice making Jon groan in response.

He shifted slightly so her ankles dropped to his shoulders and slid home. His eyes nearly rolled back in his head at the depth he felt. "Holy fuck!" he moaned as he began to ease in and out of her. "God, you feel good." He breathed out.

Delilah could only moan as he picked up his pace. She knew he was close and squeezed her inner muscles around him. Jon grunted and ran his hand down her stomach to her core. Delilah gave a shriek of surprise and pleasure when his thumb rubbed her clit roughly. "Jon!" she cried out as waves of pleasure crashed around her.

Jon tried to hold out but the tightness around him, and her moaning his name became too much and he followed her over the edge, her name falling from his lips like water. Her legs dropped heavily on either side of him allowing Jon to drop against her chest. "Fucking hell." He whispered kissing her chest lightly. Delilah smiled and ran her hands through his damp hair trying to catch her breath.

After several minutes to come down from the high, Jon kissed her neck and rolled onto his side, pulling her against him. His fingertips stroked along her spine, lulling her into the most peaceful state a woman could hope to feel. "I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too." he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm sorry I left."

She just smiled against his skin. Her hand slid up his chest until it was resting over his heart. She could feel his heart beating under her palm. "Jon?" she mumbled after a time of content silence. His heart beat a little faster.

"Hmm?" he muttered fighting sleep.

"Nevermind. I'll tell you in the morning."

"I would fight that statement but I haven't hardly slept in two days." his voice was warped by exhaustion. "Go the fuck to sleep."

"Romantic."

**So how's everybody doing? Let me know!**

"You know it."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello Lovelies! Hope all are fantastic and thanks again for the reviews. Means a ton. Hope you Enjoy!**

"You know we're eventually going to have to get out of this bed." Delilah whispered.

"I know but now is not the time." Jon said against her ear. He stroked his fingers down her arm until he found her hand. He couldn't help but smile when she grabbed for his hand, pulling it around her. "What were you going to tell me last night?"

"I was going to ask where you'd gone but it doesn't really matter." she said softly, tracing the lines in his palm.

Jon knew she felt him tense behind her when she squeezed his hand gently. "I rode back to where we met." he told her. "Benjen followed me and found me at my least finest moment." She looked back in confusion. "I was bawling like a child." he admitted with a shake of his head.

Delilah looked away from him, back down to his hand. "I'm sorry I made you doubt this."

Jon pressed himself harder against her. "It was my own insecurities. You tried to talk to me. My father tried to make me listen to you, which really should have stood out more." he chuckled.

Delilah brought his hand up to her lips and pressed a kiss to his wrist. "Maybe I'll have to start showing you how much I love you more than I do."

"Is that right?" Jon felt excitement rise in his chest at her tone. She only nodded. "How do you plan to do that?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"Show me now." he whispered moving so that she fell to her back, his body hovering over her. Delilah giggled but wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers landing in his hair. Jon leaned down and kissed her softly, his tongue swiping along her bottom lip seeking entrance which Delilah didn't fight. She moaned into his mouth when he slid home in one thrust, burying himself to the hilt inside of her.

An hour or so later Delilah was sitting in the middle of the bed, one of the blankets wrapped around her body while Jon rested his back against the wall. He wanted to pull the blanket away but the look on her face told him she wanted to talk about something more serious. "What is it?" he finally asked when he realized she wasn't going to come right out with it.

"Where do you want to live?"

Jon hadn't given much thought to it. "I don't know. Where do you want to live?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. I do want to go home for awhile, though."

"You don't talk about it much."

Delilah smiled and looked down at her hands in her lap. "I know. It hurts a little to think about them. I've been gone for well over half a year."

Jon leaned forward and cupped her cheek. "Then to Braavos we will go. We can be there in a month or so." he whispered before kissing her soundly.

A heavy knock on the door broke them apart. "At least there we might not have someone banging on the fucking door every five minutes." Jon grumbled just as a voice called from the hallway.

"I hope I'm not interrupting the endless sex you two are sure to be having," Robb began. "But Jon, you're needed in father's den. He's waited as long as he could."

"I'll be there in a minute." Jon called back. "I'm sure I'm about to receive the lecture of my life." He told Delilah.

She just kissed him. "Get it over with and get your ass back here."

Jon got to his feet with a sigh and redressed. Once he was ready, he leaned down and kissed her again. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Contact your father and tell him to expect us." He took one more look at her then quickly left the room, the door shutting with a resounding thud behind him.

Jon walked quickly down the hall, his stomach rising to his throat as he prepared for what he knew would be a most unpleasant conversation. He saw Robb standing at the base of the stairs. "I told you I was coming."

"Just making sure. I imagine having that woman in your bed makes it hard to leave it."

"Stop imagining my wife in any bed." Jon told him, his tone serious but a smile played at his lips. "Why couldn't father wait until we made our appearance to speak to me?"

"Robert wants a hunt so they're leaving as soon as this conversation is over."

"You aren't going?"

"Haven't decided yet. I don't feel like dealing with that Joffrey boy."

"Smug little git needs to be brought down a notch or two. Glad when he's gone."

Robb glanced over at him. "So you haven't heard yet?"

"What?"

"He's going to be our brother-in-law."

Jon stopped mid step. "You're joking." At Robb's look he frowned, "You aren't joking. That's awful."

"Sensa is positively thrilled. I heard she begged mother to have father approve it."

"She would." Jon said as they arrived in front of Ned's den. "Wish me luck."

"He shouldn't kill you."

"Let's hope not. I have a naked woman awaiting me." Jon laughed before raising his and to knock on the door. He heard his father call from inside then pushed it open. "You wanted to see me."

"Close the door."

Jon did as requested and moved to stand in front of Ned's desk. "Father, I..."

Ned held up his hand. "Did you speak to Delilah?"

"Yes, sir."

"Did you apologize to her for acting like an ass?"

"Yes, sir."

"And she accepted?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." Ned said coming around the large desk to stand in front of Jon. His face hardened and he hit Jon on the back of the head. "You do something so stupid again, you're going to regret it. Are we clear?"

"Completely." Jon said.

"That woman does not deserve to have you question her loyalties."

Jon nodded, "I understand that. I won't do it again."

"Damn right, you won't." Ned said shaking his head. "Robert and I are going on a hunt. I would invite you but I imagine you have other plans."

Jon felt the blood rise to his cheeks. "I do."

"Then go take care of her." Ned laughed as he moved to the door. Jon followed him out of the den into the hall. "You're very lucky, boy."

"I'm aware. Father, I need to tell you something."

"What's that?"

Jon hesitated then said, "We're going to Braavos."

Ned stopped short. "You're going to live there?"

"I don't know but she misses her family. So we're leaving as soon as we can."

Ned sighed and looked away. "I'm sure you'll be happy there."

"Do you think?"

Ned laughed quietly. "Yes, Jon. I've heard it's quite beautiful."

They walked the remaining distance to the square in silence. "We should be back tomorrow afternoon some time. Contact her father and let him know your intentions. Oh and make sure your wife eats something. She hasn't had much in the way of food the last few days." Ned told Jon as he climbed onto his horse.

"Yes, sir."

Robb's light voice added, "And all that sex is bound to make a girl starved."

"Shut up." Jon said looking to his brother. Robb just chuckled. "Have a good hunt, father." Jon said looking back up at his amused father.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Robb began as they moved out of the way of the moving horses. "Arya was looking for you."

"Did she need something?"

"I'm not sure. She might have just been worried when she hadn't seen you. We didn't tell many about your little fit."

Jon sighed, "Thank you. It wasn't my shining hour."

"To put it mildly." Robb said shaking his head. "So in the time these royals have been here, my brother has married arguably the richest woman we have ever met, our father is the next Hand of the King and our sister is betrothed to the next King. I have to wonder what the hell is going to happen next?"

"I'm leaving Winterfell." Jon blurted out the words and regretted the decision when he saw Robb's face fall.

"What? Where are you going?"

"To Braavos." Jon could see his brother working through the information, "We will leave as soon as we can."

"I guess I just always thought you'd be closer." Robb muttered.

"Well at least you'll have more fun visiting me there than if I was at the Wall." Jon said clapping his brother on the arm. "Pull it together, man. It's not like I'm dying."

"No. You're leaving me here to rule Winterfell while you frolic with sex on legs." Robb sighed. "Lucky bastard."

"Truer words have never been spoken." Jon laughed.

Almost as soon as the words left his mouth he heard Delilah screaming his name. His blood ran cold at the sound. "Lilah." he mumbled, his feet trying to shake the shock of the sound. He heard her scream for him again and finally his legs began to move. "Delilah!" he yelled trying to pinpoint her location.

"Jon!" she called again, this time much closer.

He rounded a few corners, Robb right behind him until he saw Delilah kneeling on the ground, her body blocking most of another figure but he could make out little legs. The sight of Summer mewling beside Delilah caused his breath to catch in his throat. "Bran..." he choked out, moving quickly to kneel opposite his wife.

Her sleeve was turning red as blood pooled in her hand from a wound on the back of Bran's head. Jon scanned for other injuries and immediately saw that something was wrong. His legs were not laying naturally on the ground. He heard Robb yelling for Luwin as he knelt at Bran's head.

"He was just lying here." Delilah said through her tears.

The sound of feet pounding against the ground vibrated beneath them and Jon heard a wail go up around them. Catelyn was standing a few feet away, her hands covering her mouth. "Robb." Jon said quietly pushing his brother to his feet. Robb caught Catelyn as she began to sink to the ground. "Luwin, what do we do?" Jon asked.

"We need to lift him as carefully as we can. We can't jar him too much." Luwin explained trying to choke back his tears.

"Lilah, move back."

Delilah waited until Luwin was ready to take her position and quickly got to her feet. He could see the blood had seeped all the way up to the elbow of her sleeve prompting nausea to pool in his stomach.

They somehow got Bran upstairs and Luwin immediately set to work, Septa Mordane and Old Nan doing his every order. Jon was brushed out of the way and pushed back to the door where everyone else stood helpless. He felt a hand slide into his and squeezed. The small crowd stood silently until Luwin moved back to them and pulled Catelyn inside, the door shutting firmly behind her.

"Come on, we need to wash this off of you." Jon said gesturing towards the blood coating her free hand.

"He was just laying there." Her cheeks were covered in tear streaks, her bright eyes wide.

Jon didn't speak but met Robb's eyes over her head. "Tell the others. We need to find father."

Robb nodded, squared his shoulders and disappeared down the hallway. Jon looked back at Delilah and tugged on her hand. Before he continued he looked to the nearest person, Nan. "Find us when there's word if we aren't back when there's news."

"Of course."

Jon led Delilah back to their room and once inside gently sat her down on the foot of the bed. He grabbed the basin of water and a cloth then knelt at her feet. He took her hand in his and focused on rinsing the thick liquid from her skin. "Take off the dress." he told her once he had her clean.

He turned his back to her, not wanting to risk his body's response to her bare skin. After a moment to redress he felt her arms slide around his waist and her cheek against his back. "Jon..." she began but he brought a hand to cover hers and squeezed.

"Not yet, my love. Not until we know for sure." Jon said, his voice warping by the tears brimming in his eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry it's been so long. I had a hard time with this one for some reason. It's a bit of a filler chapter but meh. Hope you all Enjoy and thanks again for the reviews. I really appreciate the time you take to write them.**

Weeks passed slowly as tension built inside the walls of Winterfell. Bran had lay prone, his chest rising and falling the only visible indication he was still alive. Luwin had kept everyone informed of the boys progress but even he was starting to lose hope that he would ever open his eyes. The fear and worry had left nearly everyone on edge and caused more than a few silly squabbles amongst the Starks, one of which nearly came to blows between Jon and Robb over who finished off a bottle of wine.

Delilah stared out over the yard, her eyes following the smiling face of Rickon as he dodged Arya's attempts to catch him. She felt her heart swell seeing his joy for the first time in weeks. He had been constantly looking for Catelyn only to have her ignore him. His father and sibling's had done their best to fill the void but nothing seemed to work.

She nearly jumped a foot in the air when strong arms wrapped around her, a chin finding her shoulder. "What are you watching now?" Jon whispered.

"He looks like a child should." she whispered back. Jon pressed a kiss beneath her ear, tightening his hold on her. "Where've you been all day?"

"With Father. They're leaving for King's Landing in three days. I told him we'd leave with them." He said, his usually strong voice shaking ever so slightly.

Delilah turned her head to meet his eyes. "You wanted to stay until Bran woke up."

Jon sighed and looked back towards his brother and sister. "I don't know when that will be. I realized that we could be waiting forever and as much as I want to believe that he will open his eyes tomorrow, I don't know he will."

"You know I'll wait as long as you want to. I'm completely prepared to be here forever." she told him bringing her hands to cover his on his stomach. She laced her fingers with his, squeezing lightly.

"I know that." he mumbled. "The longer we wait, the harder it will be."

"Jon!" Rickon's light voice broke the sudden tension surrounding them causing a bright smile to cover Jon's lips. Jon released her and in seconds was chasing after the boy who screamed in delight. Delilah felt her uterus flip at the sight of her husband hoisting the boy above his head. Rickon's laughter echoed through the square as Jon tossed him up in the air, then caught him second's before he hit the ground.

Delilah's gaze was pulled away from the sight to see Arya approaching her slowly. "What's that face for, girl?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"I don't want to go to King's Landing."

"Why not?"

"They're going to make me be a lady!" the girl complained, crossing her arms across her chest. "I don't want that. I don't want to fail in front of those people."

"Why do you think you're going to fail?" The look Arya gave her nearly had Delilah laughing. "Have you talked to your father?"

"It won't make a difference." Arya said, her voice warping as tears welled in her eyes. "I wish I had something there to look forward to." she added quietly before turning and stalking away.

Delilah opened her mouth to call after her but knew the girl didn't want to be comforted. She covered her eyes with her hand as a headache began to form. She heard Rickon's little voice getting closer and quickly put a smile on her face. The boy was too perceptive for his own good sometimes.

Jon, however, wasn't fooled by her faked smile and shot her a worried stare. She just gave a subtle shake of her head and looked down to Rickon.

"It's time for bed, little lord."

"But Delilah!" he whined.

"No buts." she said holding out her hand. "Come on then."

He huffed but took her hand. "Fine!"

Delilah grinned up at Jon and stood on her toes to kiss him quickly. "You ok?" he asked quietly against her lips.

"Later." she mumbled back and kissed him again. "You look tired."

Jon laughed, "I am. I think I could sleep for a month."

Delilah smiled, "Meet you upstairs, love."

A tug on her hand and an exasperated sigh caused her to look at Rickon with an arched eyebrow. "If you're just going to make kissy faces at each other I could still be playing." he stated matter-of-factly.

"Is that so?" Delilah asked pulling him gently towards the castle. They stepped into the warmth and moved slowly up the stairs towards Rickon's bedroom, a few doors down from Bran's.

"When will Bran wake up?" Rickon asked when Delilah finally got him into his bed.

"I don't know." she said truthfully. "We just have to wait until he's ready to join us again."

"I heard one of Father's men say that he wouldn't. That we'd lost him."

"That man was mistaken."

Rickon snuggled into the bed but tried to fight the sleep about to take him. "But you and Jon and Father and Arya and Sansa are all leaving me too."

Delilah felt the air leave her lungs when she realized how much the little boy would be losing in only a few days. "But you won't lose us. We will all be a raven away, you know."

"Raven's fly slow."

"Not when the news is important. Now stop worrying about things you're much too young to worry about. What story do you want tonight?"

"The wolf story." Rickon mumbled.

Delilah smiled and brushed the hair from his forehead. "Once there lived a wolf, his fur black as night and nails sharp as swords." she began the story she'd told what felt like a hundred times. She let her words lull the boy into sleep and before she'd made it halfway through, he was asleep.

Delilah silently got to her feet and crept from the room, the door closing with a quiet thud behind her. Not for the first time, she resisted the urge to storm into Bran's room and take Catelyn by the hair. She wanted to shake the woman for abandoning her other children but knew the older woman was too stricken with grief to ever see it that way.

Instead she turned towards the stairwell and moved towards her bedroom, just wanting to lie down for days. She felt like she hadn't gotten more than a few hours since Bran's fall. She reached her door and pushed it open to reveal Jon leaning over the wash basin. The sight of his bare torso left her unable to speak for a moment. She'd long since memorized the planes of his body but the sight still turned into a lust filled teenaged girl seeing a well muscled man for the first time.

"Are you enjoying the view?" he asked with a smirk, his gaze on her in the mirror.

"Shut up." she said rolling her eyes. She ignored his laughing face and stripped out of her dress, replacing it with a light shift she'd taken to wearing when Rickon started finding his way to their room if he couldn't sleep.

She climbed into their bed her eyes shutting almost immediately, sighing as her body relaxed into the furs. She heard him drop the cloth into the basin and then his rough palms against her ankles. She couldn't help but smile as his hands travelled up her legs, brushing the shift up as he went. "I thought you were tired." she asked just before feeling the roughness of his beard against the inside of her knee.

"Never too tired for this." he mumbled then pressed a kiss to her inner thigh.

Delilah lost herself to passion when she felt his tongue inching towards her core only to be snapped back to reality at a heavy knock on the door.

"Fucker!" Jon snapped pushing himself off the bed. Delilah could've laughed but the desire in her stomach stopped the situation from being funny. She pushed down the shift and slipped beneath the furs. "This had better be fucking important!" he snapped as he yanked open the door revealing Luwin. "Oh, sorry."

"I feel I should be the one apologizing." Luwin said looking sheepish. "Delilah, you asked me to inform you when Lady Catelyn needed a break."

"I'll be up in a moment, Maester." she told him. The old man nodded and shot Jon another apologetic look before disappearing down the hall. Jon shut the door and looked back to Delilah, questions on his face. "Catelyn hasn't been sleeping or eating. I'm going to sit with Bran for an hour or so while they force her to rest." she explained getting out of the bed.

Jon opened his mouth to protest but her lips against his cut him off. She broke the kiss when she felt him starting to push her back towards the bed. He sighed and released her, "Fine!" he said sounding a lot like Rickon. He collapsed backwards onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling, his erection pressing hard against his leather pants.

Delilah changed back into her dress quickly then leaned over, dropping a kiss to his lips. "I swear I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Promises, promises." he said with a sigh. Delilah laughed and wrapped her small hand around him earning a sharp intake of breath. "Love..." he trailed off when she squeezed lightly.

"I love you." she whispered against his ear, letting her tongue graze the shell lightly then stood upright and was out the door before he even realized what had happened. She heard him shout 'Bitch' through the door and smiled. He would most definitely get her for leaving him in the lurch; Delilah felt a tingle race up her spine at the thought.

She practically sprinted up the stairs towards Bran's room, knowing the time to get Catelyn to leave was dialing down. She opened the door to see the older woman arguing with Luwin. "I cannot leave him. What if..." she trailed off as tears sprang to her eyes.

"Catelyn." Delilah spoke, announcing her presence. "I'll send for you immediately."

"But..."

"No. All that we're asking is that you go downstairs and eat. You are dwindling to nothing and soon you will be of no use to Bran." Delilah told her. Catelyn looked as horrible as Delilah could only imagine she felt. Her eyes were sunken in, her skin ashen and her hair was standing on end. "Just an hour."

"Only an hour." Catelyn finally said in resignation. "But if anything..."

Delilah held up her hand. "Immediately."

Catelyn nodded, her eyes finding her second youngest son as she allowed Luwin to gently nudge her from the room. Delilah settled into the now vacant chair and stared down at the boy. She knew he was the most gentle of the boys, something Catelyn doted on. Delilah felt her heart break as she watched his eyelids shift ever so slightly, his chapped lips cracking from lack of hydration.

"Hello Bran." she said. She began to tell the boy of the days events, something she did to keep from going insane in the silence. She didn't know if he could hear her but knew if she was going crazy with just her own thoughts, he had to be as well.

She didn't know how long she spoke, only that it was more than an hour. She eventually ran out of daily news and moved into the gossip she'd heard in the market. "Apparently she's been bedding that horrid little mad for quite some time." she told him thinking back to the thin woman who sold apples in the square. "Gods only know if that baby she's carrying is her husband's or the butcher's. I'm leaning towards the butcher myself."

Before she could move on to the next round of gossip the door creaked open behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see a much better looking Catelyn. "Your mother is back, little one." she whispered, squeezing Bran's arm lightly.

She got to her feet and moved towards Catelyn. "Did you rest at all?"

"Just a little. Thank you for staying with him."

"Of course." Delilah said looking back at Bran. "You know to send for me if you need any more time."

Catelyn nodded, though she didn't look away from her boy. "Go rest Delilah."

"Goodnight, Catelyn." Delilah said quietly, stopping briefly at the door to see Luwin just outside. "Did she eat?"

"A half bowl of soup and a slice of spread." he told her shaking his head. "We might lose her before this is over if we aren't careful."

"The Gods aren't that mean, Luwin." she told him. "You should rest as well. I know you haven't been caring for yourself as you should."

"Goodnight, Delilah." he said. "Better get back to that husband of yours. He's an ass when he's left waiting."

She laughed, surprised at the old man's words. "That he is. Goodnight, Maester."

She crept back to her bedroom and silently opened the door. As she suspected, Jon was on his side, back to her as his arms encircled her pillow. She once again dressed for bed and carefully slid into the empty space beside him. Despite her efforts not to wake the exhausted man, his dark eyes fluttered open when he felt the bed shift. He released her pillow and pulled her flush against him. "You took too long." his voice was gruff from sleep.

"Forgive me, love." she laughed quietly twining her legs with his. "Go back to sleep."

"We have so much to do in the next days." he mumbled burying his face in her hair. She just nodded against his neck.

'I'm going home.' she thought, the realization hitting her suddenly. She'd received a letter from her father three days before saying he'd sent a ship to the Vale for them giving them only a month to reach the Vale in time to meet the ship. Being only two of them, it shouldn't be a long trip. The thought struck her causing her to whisper, "Jon?"

"Hmm?" he mumbled.

"I want to bring Arya with us."

He lifted himself to his elbow, staring down at her in confusion. "What?"

"Not forever. In the square earlier, she said..." she trailed off shaking her head, "Jon, She's going to be miserable in King's Landing being forced to be someone she's not. But I can help her with that, I can help her be both."

"Both what, Lilah?" he asked making her regret the decision to discuss something so serious with a man who could barely keep his eyes open.

"To be a lady when need be but be herself at the same time. She just needs a little help."

Jon stared at her for a long moment then nodded slowly. "We can talk to my father tomorrow." She smiled and pressed a kiss to his chin. "Now can I sleep?"

"Yes. Sleep." she told him. Jon dropped rather dramatically back to the bed into his previous position. Sleep took him almost immediately leaving Delilah too tired to sleep, her mind much too busy to allow the simple task to happen.

**So? Lemme know, lovelies**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi! Sorry, I know it's been forever. But here ya go!**

Delilah's eyes fluttered open, her body suddenly too warm to maintain sleep. Jon was wrapped tightly around her; his arms like a vice as he slept peacefully beside her. Delilah smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips before carefully extricating herself from his embrace.

She crept through their room, sliding a light shawl around her arms before stepping into the hallway. She climbed the small staircase, the cool air bringing the hair on her arms to attention and the shawl tighter around her form. Salty air filled her lungs as she breathed deeply. The sound of gentle waves splashing against the deep purple hull pulled her to the bow.

Delilah leaned against the railing and found her eyes straining against the darkness to see the pinpoints of light in the distance. Braavos was less than a day away and she felt anxiety and delight fighting in the pit of her stomach, as it had since the captain told her of their proximity to her home.

She had been trying to sort through thousands of thoughts and thousands of emotions all day and was still struggling to put even one into place. 'Would her parents be angry with her? Would her mother accept Jon as her husband? Would Jon resent her for bringing him across the world, away from his own? Would he like the city? Would Ayra? Would Arya regret the decision? Would Arya make her regret the decision to bring her?'

Delilah shook her head to stop the barrage of uncertainty before it caused her head to start aching again. The thought of Arya stuck in her mind though causing Delilah to drift back over a month to the day she'd paced outside of Ned's doorway, waiting for a decision from the Lord of Winterfell.

'_It's been over 45 minutes!' Delilah thought staring at the heavy door as her legs carried her back and forth. If Jon didn't come out soon, the stones beneath her feet would surely start to wear away. 'The worst thing he could say is no. How long could it possibly take to say no?' _

_Her fingers twisted together in front of her as she waited and waited. Delilah held on to all the decorum she had, resisting the urge to just walk through the damn door. Every once in awhile she would hear the male voices seeping under the door but could never gauge the tone or even who was speaking._

_Finally she heard the sound of wood scraping stone and shot her eyes from her knotting fingers to the doorway. Her husband looked at her in surprise. "Have you been waiting this whole time?"_

"_I didn't think it would take a millennia." she said arching an eyebrow. A deep laugh pulled her gaze beyond Jon to Ned. "So?"_

"_You sure you want to take on two of my children?" he asked with a skeptical look. _

_Delilah smiled, knowing she had what she wanted in her grasp. "Yes. If I could, all of you would be coming with us."_

"_Glutton for punishment, aren't you girl?" Ned said with a laugh. "If you're sure you want to, you are free to take Arya."_

_Delilah let out a little squeal of delight before hugging the man quickly. "Thank you."_

"_If you can make her happy then I owe you more than you'll ever possibly know." Ned said squeezing her gently before releasing her. "You've already turned my impossibly serious child into a grinning fool. That alone is more than most people get."_

"_Father." Jon said rolling his eyes, all the while pulling Delilah against his side. Delilah felt an emotion tug in her stomach when she saw the look Ned gave them. She hoped her own father would look at them like that; like it was all worth it._

"_Go tell my daughter." Ned said, dismissing them with a wave of his hand. "I'll talk to Catelyn about it."_

"_Good luck with that." Jon said seriously._

_Delilah took her husband's hand and tugged him down the hallway towards the bedroom at the top of the staircase. They reached the steps and Jon pulled her to a stop. "What?"_

"_You tell her. I'll go get the gift. Blacksmith said he'd have it ready." _

"_I'll find you later." she said kissing him quickly before tearing up the stairs. _

_Delilah reached the door and knocked gently. "Arya?" she called._

"_Come in." The girl sounded miserable._

_Delilah slipped into the room, shutting the door quietly behind her. "You got a minute?"_

"_The Septa is making me unpack and then repack it all." Arya complained, "My clothes weren't folded neatly enough. Who cares if my clothes are folded neatly?"_

"_Apparently the Septa." Delilah told her, plopping onto the bed beside the half-empty trunk. She ignored the girl's eye roll and began, "Jon and I were talking last night and had an idea that your father liked."_

"_Are you going to start having children?" Arya asked tossing a dress haphazardly into the trunk._

"_What?" Delilah laughed shaking her head. "No, silly girl. Where did that even come from?"_

"_I heard Robb say thats how you and Jon spent all of your time." Arya said with a shrug._

"_Robb lies. But anyway," Delilah shifted slightly so Arya had to look at her. "We want to bring you to Braavos for a few months to learn the sword."_

"_What?"_

"_My teacher would gladly train you but you'd have to be completely willing and devoted to learning. It's hard and will be painful and I promise you will want to quit. But if you can promise that you won't give in to that temptation, I will vouch for you with him." Delilah told her. When she was met with silence, she continued, "What do you think?"_

"_Is this a joke?"_

"_Do I look like I'm joking?"_

"_Really?"_

"_Really." Delilah laughed. She nearly fell off the edge of the bed when Arya threw herself at her. _

The girl had been so excited she could hardly finish packing her trunk in time. She ended up just balling random bits of clothing into the trunk and hoped it made an appropriate outfit. Septa Mordane had been none too thrilled when she checked over the trunk but kept her disapproval to a minimum.

She hadn't done too much better in her own packing. She had scanned her bedroom repeatedly the day they left Winterfell and still managed to leave at least one pair of shoes and two dresses. How she'd done it was still a mystery but that day had been a rollercoaster of emotions and her eyes had been blurry with tears the full 24 hours.

_Delilah took one last look around the bedroom she'd grown to call her own in the months she'd been in Winterfell. The bed was neatly made, the chests were bare and the wash basin was dry. She could hear the sounds of readying horses and the voices of men reaching up from the square and took a breath. 'You will be back someday. Stop acting like you won't ever see it again.' she thought when she felt tears well in her eyes. _

_She blinked a few times only to an image of flames crawling along the walls. Her eyes widened in surprise but all she saw was the clean room, sunlight flooding through the window. A cold nose against her hand pulled her focus down to see Ghost looking up at her. "You ready, little love?" she asked rubbing the wolf behind his ear. "Come on, then."_

_Ghost led her through the hallways until she followed him outside. She saw Jon in a tight embrace with Robb. The two released each other quickly and without another word Robb turned on his heel to move back to the Keep. He grinned at her, hugging her to him when she got within reach. _

"_Take care of them." he whispered in her ear, his voice rough with unshed tears._

"_Don't run the North into the ground while we're gone." she teased, pressing a quick kiss against his jaw. _

"_Never." he laughed releasing her. One more smile and he was moving quickly away from her._

"_You ready, my love?" Jon asked._

_She nodded. "Are you?"_

"_Yes."_

_His tone was firm but his face showed the emotions raging in his head and heart. She placed her hands on his stomach and leaned up to kiss him softly. "We don't have to leave."_

"_Shut up and get on your horse." he told her after kissing her once more. "Arya!" he called. "It's almost time."_

_Delilah looked back to see Arya trudging through the mud towards a waiting horse. "I'm ready." she told them. _

"_Did you talk to your mother?"_

"_Yes. Told Bran I'd see him soon." she told Jon. _

_Delilah felt Jon tense beside her and knew he was choking back emotion. He had avoided the goodbye with Bran until he absolutely couldn't any longer. She could only hope Catelyn had been in as good of a mood as she had been when Delilah had gone up. Closer inspection of her husband's eyes told her that, that hope had failed her. _

"_Everyone ready?" Ned's voice hung heavy in the air._

_Delilah so wanted to go home but now looking back at the dreary grayness that was Winterfell, she never wanted to leave. Her heart was beating wildly knowing that in a few short weeks she would be back in the beautiful city she'd been born into but her stomach was in her throat at the thought. 'You'll be back.' she thought again. _

"_Love?" Jon's voice pulled her eyes back to him. "Ready?"_

"_Yes."_

_She quickly pulled herself onto the beautiful white horse that would be hers until they got to the Vale; her father had sent a ship to the land near Runestone. According to Ned's calculations it would take about three weeks to reach the city and then another two weeks on the water. Delilah hoped they would make better time, being just the three of them and not an entire caravan like the one moving towards King's Landing._

_Delilah's horse fell into step beside Arya's and they moved into the crowd vacating Winterfell. Her eyes fell onto Jon's back a few yards ahead of them. Even through his cloak and leathers she could see the tense muscles straining against his skin. She wished she could do something to soothe him but he wasn't ready to let the tension go just yet._

A splash of salty, freezing water sprayed Delilah's arms and neck as the ship chopped through a wave, effectively pulling her back to the present. The pinpoints of light were now full blown torches burning in windows and along the canals. She couldn't help but smile as she saw the shadow of the Titan looming ahead of them.

"Lilah?" a deep, tired voice called. She looked over her shoulder to see Jon walking towards her. His eyes were low as sleep still held him in its hands, his feet dragging slightly against the deck. "What're you doing out here?" he mumbled.

"Couldn't sleep." she told him, turning against the railing to face him. He pinned her against the bow, his hands coming to rest on either side of her. "Why are you awake?"

"You were gone." he said dropping his forehead to rest against hers. "You alright?"

"Fine. Nervous." she admitted, fisting her hands in the thin linen shirt that covered his torso.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "They're going to hate me, aren't they?"

"It's impossible to hate you."

Jon rolled his eyes. "Liar." He frowned, "Seriously, what if they hate me?"

"Stop worrying about that, love. They will adore you." She could see the worry on his face and said, "Take me to bed."

"Thought you'd never ask." he said earning a laugh that quickly turned into a squeal when he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder.

**Promise there won't be a huge wait for at least awhile. I went on a writing spree. Lemme know what ya think!**


	21. Chapter 21

**How're you guys? Good? Good!**

The next morning arrived a little too quickly and Delilah forced herself from the warm embrace of her husband. She made her way to the bathroom and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair had darkened during her time in the cloudy North and her skin had lost much of its tan. 'Mother is going to throw a fit.' She thought with a smile bringing a hand up to brush her hair out of her face.

She quickly washed herself and ran a brush through her hair until it had a nice shine to it. She dropped the brush into her trunk as she moved back into the bedroom and saw Jon leaned up on his elbows. "Good morning." She greeted with a smile as she pulled on a navy blue dress that had been a gift from Ned. It had quickly become one of Jon's favorite pieces; it clung to her body in all the right places.

"Come back to bed."

"Love, we are going to be in the canal in like an hour."

"That's an hour we could be in this bed."

Delilah grinned and walked to his side of the bed. She cupped his jaw and kissed him lightly. "Get out of the bed." She mumbled against his lips before kissing him again. She dodged his arms. "You have me every day for the rest of my life. You can take not fucking me at this very minute."

"But I want to!" Jon whined.

The sound of a knock at their door caused Jon to collapse back against the blankets with a groan. Delilah laughed at his obvious frustration but moved to the door. She glanced back to make sure Jon was covered in case it was Arya. Seeing the sheet pulled to his chest, Delilah swung open the door to see the ships captain.

"We are starting into the canal. We should reach the port in about twenty minutes."

"Thank you, Gibbs." She said earning a nod before he stalked back down the hallway. Delilah shut the door and then looked back to Jon. "See? Now get up. I'm going to check on Arya."

"Fine." Jon sighed.

Delilah eventually found Arya on the deck, her eyes moving rapidly to take in all the sights of the rarely seen city. "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful!" Arya gushed. "I can't even imagine what it must have been like to grow up here."

"It had it's good points." Delilah said with a smile. She looked out over the familiar islands jutting up from the water. She could see the ornate stone bridges decorated in the rich purple her people were known for. Along the bridges and canals, Delilah could make out confused faces slowly followed by recognition as groups of children and teenagers began to run towards the harbour.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist and soft lips dropped a kiss to her shoulder. Delilah looked up to see Jon staring down at the green tinged water, a hundred emotions written across his face.

"Just breathe, my love." Delilah whispered, lifting her head to kiss his chin.

Jon forced a smile but before he could speak, the sharp blowing of a horn echoed around them. Delilah looked beyond the helm to see the Purple Harbor getting closer. She felt her heart skip a few beats when she saw the familiar docks. "Arya, is your stuff ready to be moved?" Jon asked.

"Yes." she told him, the lie clear in her words as she still stared in awe at the hundreds of bridges and stone buildings. "What is that?" she asked pointing at a massive building in the near distance. It's white walls and towers stood out against the cloudy backdrop.

"That is the Moonsingers Temple. Once we get settled, I'll show you everything." Delilah said with a laugh.

"Who are the statues of?" Jon asked staring at the large statues lining the canal.

"Former Sealords. We remember the past, whether good or bad. For instance, that lovely rock is for Sealord Meghist." Delilah explained pointing at the approaching statue. "He was probably one of the greatest Sealord's in our history. He is carrying a book entitled, 'The lies are worth the progress.'"

"What does that mean?"

"Well, dear Meghist was not in fact a lord." Delilah said with a smile, "She was a lady. Women aren't allowed to be Sealord's but the council needed her as she was the best tactician any of them could hope for. Thus Sealord Meghist was born; she lived a lie for the progress her people needed. But then that statue beside her is for Sealord Janil. He nearly drove the city into the ground before he was killed and replaced."

"It's not passed by blood?"

"No. They are chosen by the high councils. It's a messy time but usually the Sealord's protector is the only natural choice. My father was the last Sealord's First Sword and his transition was relatively easy."

Jon nodded but his focus was now on the dock getting closer and closer. Delilah tugged on his shirt pulling his eyes back down to her. "Can you see my heart beating through my shirt?" he whispered with a small laugh.

"Just a little." she said standing on her toes. "Kiss me."

Jon obliged happily and met her lips in a sweet kiss. The sound of mock retching forced them apart. Jon rolled his eyes at Arya's disgusted look. "Go get your things ready. We will be docking soon."

Arya sighed and practically stomped across the deck and disappeared down below. Delilah could now make out familiar faces beginning to line the dock. Her father's broad frame stood tall at the head of the crowd, his eyes already narrowed in just passed Delilah to her husband. The slight frame of her mother was next. Her red locks were pulled back in a high braid, her gold circlet gleaming in the sunlight.

"Jon!" a voice yelled from just behind them. Delilah looked back to see Arya standing at the top of the stairs. "I need help." Jon shook his head, pressed a kiss to Delilah's temple and followed his sister into the belly of the ship just as the captain yelled for the dock crew.

Delilah's heart was racing in her chest as she felt the ship glide against the dock and then the tug as the ropes were tied down. Her body moved on its own accord and soon she found herself in her father's embrace.

"You got gray." she whispered into his ear earning a squeeze.

"You worried me." he whispered back. "We've decided you'll never leave home again."

"Father!" she said rolling her eyes. She pulled back only to be pulled into her mother's arms. She could hear the snivels as her mother tried to hold in the tears threatening to leave her dark brown eyes. "Mother, I'm fine."

"You've had us sick with worry. You should've come home sooner."

"I was preoccupied."

A snort from her father broke the hug with her mother. "Evidently." her father said nodding his head toward the dock. Delilah turned her head to see Jon hoisting Arya up and over the railing. He was saying something that made the girl laugh. "Did you somehow manage to birth a ten year old while you were gone?"

"She's nine, actually." Delilah corrected moving to intercept them at the base of the relatively short dock. "Father, Mother this is Lady Arya Stark. Arya this is my mother, Lady Arsinoe Nymerious and my father Joaquin Nymerious. She's come to learn from our best teacher."

Delilah felt a hand fall to her lower back and knew the nerves were eating at Jon. She reached back and took his hand in hers, squeezing it gently while her father knelt in front of Arya. "Hello there, Arya Stark." He said holding out his hand. Arya took it hesitantly, clearly unsure if he would shake it or kiss her knuckles. Joaquin gave a firm shake.

"H-h-hello."

"So you've come to learn from us?"

"Yes, sir. If it's not too much trouble to find a teacher, sir."

"I think we can find someone suitable for you." Joaquin laughed and stood upright, his gaze falling on Jon who stiffened beside Delilah. "And this?"

"Is my husband, Jon Snow." Delilah stated her tone letting her father know now was not the time to play games with the Northern born man.

"Snow?" Joaquin asked.

"Yes, sir." Jon said firmly. Delilah squeezed his hand.

"Strong name." Joaquin said with a small smile. "Please, no more of this 'sir' business from either of you. Joaquin is fine; you are, after all, part of my family."

Before anyone else could speak a sharp gasp erupted from somewhere in the crowd followed by a few women whimpering and men's whispers. Delilah followed their wide eyed stares to see the cause. Ghost and Nymeria had made it off of the ship and were cautiously walking toward the large group, the hair on their back up at attention.

"Don't be afraid." Jon said quickly as the direwolves came to stand beside him.

"What are they?" her mother whispered, obviously terrified by the massive wolves. Even though they were still puppies they were larger than an average wolf. Definitely much larger than a dog which was the closest thing the Braavosi had ever seen.

"Direwolves." Delilah said reaching out to pet Ghost softly between the ears. The wolf tilted his head into the pressure and his hair lowered to his back. "This is Ghost and Nymeria." she said.

"Nymeria?" Joaquin laughed.

"She's a hero of mine." Arya said quietly.

"Mine as well." The Sealord said with a wink. "We should probably move this party to the palace."

"We will have to walk with the dogs." Arya said looking at Nymeria.

"I think Jon and I can handle that." Joaquin said.

Arsinoe wrapped an arm loosely around Arya's shoulder and led her towards the waiting purple carriage speaking softly to her. Delilah didn't release Jon's hand but looked between her husband and father. Joaquin raised an eyebrow, "You're going to leave that poor girl alone with your mother?" Delilah sighed and looked to the carriage and then back to the men. "How am I supposed to get to know my son-in-law if you're hovering?" he teased.

"I'm not hovering."

"A little, love." Jon said with a laugh earning a sharp stare.

"Fine. I'll 'hover' somewhere else." she said with a roll of her eyes. She shook her hand from Jon's and began to move toward the carriage only to be tugged back against Jon's chest.

"I love you." he whispered then kissed her softly.

"I love you." she mumbled and kissed him again.

She took a breath before turning to walk towards the carriage. 'Just don't scream at her.' she thought when she realized how long she'd be with her mother in the enclosed space. 'Just don't scream, just don't scream.' she thought over and over allowing the mantra to calm her as she climbed into the carriage.

"So that's the man you chose." her mother began before the carriage door closed behind her.

Delilah sighed and brought a hand to her face. 'So much for my mantra.' she thought.


End file.
